Breaking Dawn, my version
by MalesForTwilight
Summary: very OOC version of Breaking Dawn that takes a lot of... odd... twists and turns but people tell me its the best parody of it. edit!: surprisingly close to the original. and i wrote this first. im thinking stephenie might have made some copys from this
1. Drunk

Chapter 1:Drunk

"Bella, are you sure you can do this?" Edward asked, suddenly scared for me. I was scared, too, maybe even more. I nodded sheepishly and stepped out of his Volvo, ready to tell my father the cold, hard truth. Not the fact that my boyfriend-or, as Edward had said so many times,_ fiancée, _the world still sent a flutter of chills through my spine, even if it was now a wanted destination-was a vampire. But the fact that I was _marrying_ that vampire.

I turned toward my house, still having the essence of innocence, and went to tell Charlie that I was planning for matrimony, and, even if I wouldn't tell him this part, immortality. I smiled at the word. I pushed my feet down the path to the front door and gave Edward a worried glance, and he returned it. I slid through the door way and looked at Charlie, a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away growing larger as I stepped toward the couch were my father, they man who had run away with Renée not so much older than me now, was seated.

"Charlie?" I asked, my voice slightly pitched too high.

He looked up in worry and asked me, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I gulped and spit it out, in as smooth a voice I could manage, "Umm... er... me and... Edward... you see..." sigh "We're getting married." I said, spitting it out like venom from a snake's toung.

The words burned when they were gone, leaving an empty space in me, where I had made that secret comfortable, planning to keep it there. I tries to get the words back, but they wouldn't come. They just floated into the past as I saw Charlie turn as pale-if not paler-as Edward. My heart fluttered as I thought of him.

"Wha-what did you just say?" he said, sputtering on the first word.

"Umm... I'm... marrying... Edward?" I said, my voice cracking.

At that moment, Edward came through the door to stand next to me.

Charlie walked to the door-no, not to the door. To his _gun. _HIS_ GUN! _"CRAP." I said, what was I going to say when he shoot Edward and it didn't even make a dent?! I hadn't had enough time to think until Charlie fired the gun, straight to Edwards stomach. I screamed so loud I would have to pay for _Edward's _hearing aid. The bullet crashed and fell to the floor. Nothing.

Charlie's eyes widened and Edward's did, too. OH CRAP. "Bella. Wh-why didn't that do anything?" he said, is voice an octave or two higher, obviously scared. "Charlie, umm..." this was my nightmares coming true, every second of my life for the past three years had been trying to avoid anything like this. I looked to Edward and he nodded. Oh god. NO. I started into the gruesome details involving everything I wasn't planning on telling Charlie. Ever.

"Charlie, I have you tell you something, it's about Edward." I gulped and Charlie said, "Okay, it would be nice to know what's happening." I gulped again and said, "Edward. He's not like you and me. In the whole 'human' sense, that is. He's kinda... uhh... a vam... vampire." I braced myself for the tourcher that would come. But it didn't. Something else did.

Charlie looked at Edward and ran into the kitchen. He looked for something, apparently, and said, "YES!" and ran back in. With garlic bread.

My mouth fell open into an 'o' as he pulled me away. He stuck the garlic bread in front of us and screamed "BACK! BACK I SAY!" I looked at Edward's face, and we both burst out laughing, I fell over onto my side beating the ground with my fist.

Charlie threw the garlic bread at Edward and it didn't do anything. His eyes grew wider and he went to get the knife, I could tell, I grabbed his foot and told him to wait.

I stopped laughing as best as I could and said, "Dad, you can't do any of that stuff! Vampire's aren't like that. There aren't anything that can kill them, besides werewolves and-" I stopped talking, and me and Edward's eyes grew wide as Charlie asked "WHO'S A WEREWOLF?!" I figured while one cat was out of the bag, I'd push the other's out with it.

"Jake, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, Leah, Seth and Paul are the one's I'm postitive you know. There are a few more." his eyes grew wide.

"And who else are vampires?" he said, his voice trembling.

"Well, the ones you know are: Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper." Edward turned to me in worry.

"Alice?" Charlie asked, his voice sad.

"Alice. BUT! You don't have to worry! They don't eat people, isn't that great?!" I asked, rejuvenated, Edward chuckled.

Charlie smiled a little and said, "So, they haven't, like, tried to kill you or anything?"

"Nope." I said, smiling wider. Charlie shrugged and smiled a little more.

"What do they eat then?" confusion coloring his voice.

"Animals. Wild, overpopulated animals." he smiled again.

"So... You've... spent the night with... a vampire?" his voice cracking on the last word.

"Not technically. They don't sleep." I said.

"Are they're the only vampires?"

"No. They are a LOT more. A few have tried to kill me. But Edward or Jacob killed them first," I said and looked back at Edward, grinning.

Charlie threw Edward a grateful glance, "Wait-so if they eat animals, why did they try to kill you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, that. Not a lot of vampires are like the Cullen's..." he just _loved _hearing that.

"Okay... so, your marrying a vampire?" his eyes grew wide. I nodded. And figured, for Edward's and Charlie's sake, that I would mention something else, too. "Actually dad, I plan to become a vampire. BUT! Before you try to kill Edward, he hates the idea. So, I'm getting Carlisle to do it. And he has experience in it, he changed Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett." I tried to smile convincingly. I wasn't good at it.

"WHAT?!" he asked, his half smiling, half confused face now crimson with anger.

"I'm going to be a... you know." I said, my voice cracking.

"NO. NO, NO, NO, _NO_! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BECOME... _THAT!_" Charlie said, pointing his bony finger at Edward.

My teenage hormones came in with a mix of hatred and frustration as I flung myself at Charlie, slapping him wide, across the cheek and going to push Edward out the door for us to leave. "I'LL BE BACK LATER FOR MY THINGS, I'M MOVING OUT. WHERE EDWARD'S NOT WANTED, I'M NOT EITHER!" I screamed, slamming the door.

Once onside Edward's Volvo, I turned and asked, "What's he going to do? Is he going to tell people? Is he angry? Is he sad?" as the words came out, the tears followed. _TRAITORS._ I thought to myself, seeing the tears well on my white shirt, becoming see-through. I grabbed his jacket and covered myself, I had forgotten my bra._ GREAT._

Once I got back to his house, I knew Charlie wouldn't tell anyone and that he was more hurt(in both ways, his daughter is pissed and I hit him pretty hard)than angry now, but still angry. I stopped crying when we got to Edward's house and he kissed me. It was impossible to cry when he voluntarily pushed the limits like this. I kissed him back, rapping my arms around his neck, and refusing to let go until he pulled away and sighed, "Always too much, yet never enough..." I wonder about that for a moment.

I walked into the huge house that looked more like a fairytale cottage than a safety zone for vampires. Alice was worried, and slightly angry as she said "You-you told Charlie?! WHY?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Edward growled at her and stood in front of me, towering over her as Jasper appeared by her side and glared Edward down until he backed off.

"Alice, you obviously DON'T understand. Charlie_ tried to shoot _Edward! What was I supposed to do?! TELL HIM EDWARD WAS WEARING A _CAVILAR VEST_?!" I said, bursting off at Alice, her eyes grew wider as what I told her sunk in.

"Oh..." was all she could say.

"YEAH!" was all I could manage through the anger I felt right now. If I let it all out she would cry. And she _can't_ cry. Literally-it's impossible!

"I'm... sorry Bella..." was all she managed to say.

"And don't worry, Edward said Charlie won't tell anybody, if he does... we'll... KILL HIM!" that was all I could think of. As soon as I said them, every eye stared at me in disbelief. "Di-did I just say that?" I asked, my voice an octave high.

"Yeah." was what they all said together, a chorus of bells, a room full of velvet. It was unreal, I was so dazed I forgot to breath and fainted.

I heard everyone wile I was out. It wasn't the kind of fainting that makes you completely unaware of everything. It was like... like I wasn't fainted, but a good actor playing a trick. I woke up-well, opened my eyes and recovered from the dreamlike haze-and Edward gasped with relief. "Bella!" his velvet voice sang through the sharpness of my senses. It reminder me of waking up after the haze of my endless effort not to depress Charlie after Edward left. I cringed at the thought of it.

"Umm... yes?" I asked, feeling awkwardly changed in a way.

"Are you really up this time? It's hard to tell with your sleep talking," he chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I said, annoyed.

"Sorry, Emmett was the one who thought it!" he said and I turned my glare to him, until Rosalie coughed and made me remember her there. I quickly took Edward's growl in her direction as a warning and turned away. Alice laughed her wind-chime laugh and it made my heart turn to pudy, an effect most likely thanks to Jasper... everyone threw him an annoyed glance besides Alice. "Well, I thought it was sweet!" she said, defensively and pecked Jasper on the cheek. It was almost like an annoying love song that gets stuck in your head when you were around them together, I used to think it was sweet, but not any more, now it was just annoying.

Just then, my cell phone-courtesy of Edward-rang. I checked the caller ID.

Jake.

I sighed and excused myself, "Hey Jake!" I said, peppier from his call.

"Are you still human?" he asked, and my heart sank.

"Jake, why do you call me and ask? If I wasn't, so you think I'd really pick up the phone?" I said, sarcasm sprinkled itself into the words.

"Bella? You sound... different..."

"Jake, I'm not a fing vampire yet!"

"Wow. That's nice, Bella, I thought we were friends." he said, emphasing the word 'thought.'

"We WERE. Look, Jake, I don't think we should be balancing our relationship on a pin needle, so I'm tipping it. I don't... feel like that about you anymore. I wish I could say 'I'm sorry,' but I'm not."

"Bye, Bella. See you when the war starts." he said, icily.

"But, Jake! UGH! YOU STUPID, OBNOXIOUS-" and the line went dead.

This is what I had wanted. Wasn't it? If I wanted this, to not love Jake anymore and for him to stop trying to convince me to leave Edward, then why did it hurt so much? This whole love thing is so confusing! UGH! I wish Edward hadn't left-even if I already wanted that, but it was an even stronger of a want now-so I never would have had to fall for Jake, I already chose my truest of all true love, and I didn't want to even have a competitor for that, much less _actual_ competition. Ugh. Was this ever going to end? I hoped so.

Edward's cold touch threw off my train of thought as I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I turned around and grinned, keeping my vow, no more Jake tears. That would be harder done than I thought, I knew from experience, I may have already broken my vow a few times, but I would keep it this time, no matter what. I wouldn't shed a tear for Jake until I couldn't shed a tear at all.

And then, it hit me. The wedding. I still had to tell my mom. And it was next week. Crap. Having the phone in hand and looking into Edward's eyes, I put my finger on his icy lips and said, "Hold that thought," as he began to kiss me. I dialed my mothers phone number and she picked up. I hoped I wouldn't have to tell both my parents about my vampire fiancée.

I mouthed 'Does she know?' to Edward and he nodded, my eyes widening, I hoped he was just talking about the wedding.

"Mom, it's me." I said, gulping.

"YOUR MARRYING A VAMPIRE?! OR IS YOUR FATHER CRAZY?!" she said, screaming. She had obviously been waiting for my call.

"Umm...I kinda am..." I laughed awkwardly and continued, "And, mom? PLEASE, don't tell Phil. I can't have anymore people know."

"Why?! IS SOMEONE GOING TO KILL YOU?!" she asked.

"Yes." I said, coldly vile.

"Oh. He doesn't know and he won't." she vowed, my mother had always been great about things like that, being angry and using a mother vow at the same time, trustworthy Renée. I truly loved her. I sighed, thinking about my mom and how I missed her.

"Thank you."

"Does.. he, like... drink you...?" she asked.

"No, mom. The entire Cullen family-all vampires-drink animal blood. They don't hurt people, or drink them." I laughed.

"And your father said you were going to... _be_ one of them...?" she asked.

"Yes. I won't be able to actually see you for a while, all new vampires are extremely thirsty, if you get me?" she gasped and said, "Uh-hu." her voice screeching.

"I have to go, bye, I love you mom." it was so true she couldn't even imagine.

"I love you, too, honey. Be a good vampire." she said, and I could hear that she was even proud of the fact, I smiled. It made me want to cry how much she loved me. She would have let me have who I wanted. Answering a question I remembered Edward asking, more than two year's ago.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly English for a second, Carlisle was rubbing off on him.

"You know in the meadow? When you said we could... you know...?"

"No. I'm not letting you brake the rules. Sorry. No." I sighed as he said it, I could use the distraction.

"Hey, can I go for a drive? Alone? With my cell phone," I added.

He deliberated and said, "Yes. It's fine." he said, he was too good for reality. Much, much too good.

I drove into the dark city. I found the bar. One-Eyed Pete's. I needed something stronger than coke. I saw a familiar face. The man that had resembled the other one the night... I was... cornered. I walked up to him. "Remember me?" I asked.

"Yes." he said, smiling.

"Can I still have that drink?"

"Sure thing." he said, smiling.

--

I waited outside while the man got me another drink. My fourth. I was a little drunk. He brought it out and I chugged it. He asked if I needed a ride. I shook my head no. I did need to go home. I walked to my truck. I called the first number I could find. Jake's. He answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jake! Hey!" I said and giggled.

"Bella? What do you want?" he asked icily.

"I need you to come drive me home." I wispered, still laughing.

"Oh god. Your drunk. That's great." he sighed and added, "I'll be right there."

"Thanks." I added, laughing again. The line went dead.

I waited one minute and he was there. "Hi," was all he said.

He stepped into the drivers side and said, "So. Drunk, hu?"

I laughed histerically and waved to the man that had gotten me drinks. When I saw which way he was taking me I said, "NO!"

"What? You don't want to go to Edward? Or do you wanna see Charlie?" he asked.

"No, it's just. Either one would kill me if they saw me like this!" he laughed and said, "Ya' think?"

"Can I please go to your house? Just until the drunkness goes away?" I pleaded.

"Fine." we drove to his house and he took me into his room. It wasn't his room. "Did you get your room extended?" I asked, he nodded. "Lay down on the bed."

"Will you sit with me?" I asked.

"Whatever," he sat next to me in silence. I felt it. The same tention that I had felt when I first met Edward... strange. I turned to him, half knowing what I was doing. I reached for his face and turned it to look at me. I leaned in, the way these things usually started. He kissed me. I pulled him closer, and things led to another and it happened. My virginity was gone. Crap.

--

**This is my first chapter and I thought it was pretty good. : I really want reveiws, 3 and I continue the story past chapter 2 : I need chapter two to explain some things... were Bella says Carlisle is changing her--I know. he's not. It explains that in the 2nd chapter : hehehe. It is rather suspensfull though, you know? I always thought the first chapters were suspensful in all the other books, so i figured, suspence will keep them reading : Hope you liked it, after chapter two, I want at least three reveiws to show me that you liked it. I will still write it, but I want to know you like it enough for me to publish it. I love the idea of people likeing my writing, thanks **


	2. Pregnant

Chapter two:Pregnant

I woke up and looked around. I knew what had happened last night. I knew what today would be like. Crap.

I looked over and saw Jake, covered by his bed sheet, that also covered me. I found his huge tee-shirt and covered up as I scrambled for my underwear. Crap. I ran into the bathroom, naked, and threw up. A lot.

When I got back into his room, I pulled on my underwear and put back on my bra. I found my shirt but not my pants. I was still looking when a deep voice I knew immediately said, "Their under the bed." I spun around swiftly, almost falling in the process. Hangover's weren't my thing.

"Hi," I said as he stared at me, grinning.

"Hey." he said, he was ecstatic.

I had to ask. "Did we... use... protection?" I didn't need a baby right now.

His eyes grew wide and mine did, too. "Umm... I don't think so..." he gulped.

"Where's the drugstore?" I asked. He sighed, "The test's won't show until your missed... you know..." he said.

"Crap. So, I could be pregnant and we don't know?" I asked. He nodded. "I hope I don't get pressed for charges. Your a minor." I said. He laughed.

"Look, your probably not pregnant. And even if you are, you can get an abortion." I winced, my mom had told me, 'Bella, do not, ever get an abortion. A non-abortion is why your alive. He raised an eyebrow. "No. I can't do that. I'll tell you later." My cell phone rang. Edward. Crap.

"Hi," I said, scared.

"Where are you? Alice told me you got drunk and disappeared," he said, thanks Alice.

"Well... just a little drunk... I'm with Jacob..." he tensed. I felt it.

"Oh. Call me to get you when you want." he said, guarded.

"Okay," I said, my voice squeaking.

I snapped the phone shut and turned to Jake. He looked angry. "Take you to the line?" I shook my head no.

"Well... what are we going to do... if I'm... ya' know...?" I asked timidly.

"I don't have a clue," has all he could say. I sighed and said, "If I am... would you... be there?" that was the best I could put it. He nodded and said, "Of course!" he sounded insulted. "Sorry, it's just... I'd still want to be with Edward..." I hoped he wouldn't get mad at my words. I looked down in fear I'd hurt his feeling's. "And the sun stays in the sky," he said, completely understanding. I sighed in relief. "Thanks," I muttered. I realized that at this very moment, I could be harboring a child. I shuddered at the thought. "Well... if I am... what would we name it?" he thought. "Count. Dracula," I laughed, "Really," he thought seriously for a moment. "What do you want to name it?" he asked.

"Well, I've kinda already picked out a girl's name... when I was six, I had a friend in Phoenix, and her name was Bliss..." he smiled. He liked it.

"Bliss. Bliss sound's nice," he said, picturing a young girl with short blond hair, wearing a sun dress.

"What would you name it if it was a boy?" I asked, I had girls, he had boys. Names, that is.

"Hmm...Joey." he said. Bliss and Joey. It fit.

"I like Joey." I said, smiling a grin that was rarely on my face when I was away from Edward. "What do you think the leech-I mean Edward, would do if you were?"

"I honestly don't know." I said, cringing. I sighed, "I have to go. Drive me to the line? I'm still kinda drunk, the drinks hit me hard." he laughed and said, "No problem,"

On the way there I figured I should say something. "Umm... if I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad?" he looked suspicious and said, "Okay..."

"Charlie knows. He knows everything." his eyes grew wide.

"He knows I'm a...?" he said, not saying the word.

"Yes, he knows Edward's a vampire, too."

"How did he take it?"

"He's actually pretty cool with it. We didn't focus to long on werewolves..."

"Phew!" he said, exhaling deeply.

I laughed and said, "Yeah... Charlie tried to shoot Edward... and then tried to ward him off with garlic bread..." he laughed so hard tears streamed down his face.

"It's not _that _funny..." I mumbled.

"Yes, it really is." he said, laughing harder. I glared at him and called Edward, we were at the line.

He said he would be there soon.

"Hey, do you think this whole 'once upon a mattress' thing would have happened if you wouldn't have met him?" he asked.

"Hmm... not really, no." I said, smiling.

"Ah, I see." he said.

"Not that I wouldn't still be with him if I had the chance," I added.

"Oh." he said, his face fell.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, sarcasm deeply coloring my tone.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." he said. Edward came up, running because I still had my truck from last night. I had to tell him. Now. I jumped out of the truck to greet him, and Jake was gone. I hugged him and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Umm... this must be bad. Jacob is covering his thought's." I braced myself for the torchure I would bring.

"I got drunk last night. You know that. I called Jake. We went back to his house and then we..." I didn't say another word. He knew. It torchured me with the look he had on his face.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, clearly more comfortable about using the word than me.

"I don't know. The test won't work until my first missed... you know..._ if _I miss one..." I said.

"When do you have your next one?" he asked.

"I should have one a week from tomorrow." I said.

"So, you could be pregnant and we can't know?" he asked, anger coloring his voice.

"Yes. I understand if you want to... stop whatever it is we have going on..." I said, wincing at the thought. "No, I'm just angry at myself." he said. I raised my eyebrow and explained, "You asked me last night, and I said no, so you went and did what I _wouldn't_ do with you with _him_. It's my fault." I was shocked. "No, it is NOT. It's _my_ fault, you did _nothing_ wrong, do you hear me?! I was the one who got drink and did... _that_ with Jake!" he looked disappointed in me. "No, Bella. It's my fault. Not yours. You did absolutely nothing wrong. And do not try to tell me other wise." he sounded stern. It was kinda seductive. Oh my god. What was with me? What, I did it once now it's all I want?! This is confusing. I need to go to sleep.

Secretly, trying to deny it, I mentally added, _With Edward._

I'm sick! I thought to myself. Ugh.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" he replayed in a questioning tone.

"Can I go get my things at Charlie's? I don't think I can handle them being there while I wasn't. It makes me feel worse than I already do. Dirty." I shuddered.

"Of course," he said. He drove me there.

"Hi, Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said. The cold shoulder. Thanks dad.

"Can I tell you something and you not flip out?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, turning to me, I had that cold shoulder burning up.

"Umm... would you be mad if I kinda, sorta..." _Spit it out Bella, _I said to myself "Got drunk and slept with Jake and I don't know if I'm pregnant or not?" I said in a rush of words.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. "You... Jacob... werewolf... baby..." he said, it was the most incoherent sentence I had ever heard. But I understood perfectly.

"Yeah. It's not sure to be a werewolf though, and I might not be pregnant." I said.

I saw his eyes glaze over in anger, "Jacob?" he said, his teeth clenched.

"Yeah... but, I persuaded him! He didn't want to, but I kinda took advantage of how much he liked me..." I said, Jake owed me big time. Unless he want Charlie to try and shoot him. Then I got a little angry. Was everyone bullet proof besides me?! And why was I the only one getting old?! Ugh. I need to be a vampire to keep my sanity.

"So, when will you know?" he asked.

"A week from tomorrow." I said and he sighed in relief.

"What are you and Jacob going to do if you are?" he asked, obviously ready to go down and kill Jake if he didn't want to help me.

"Keep it. He wants to know the baby if we have it. And he wants to help me." I said.

"So, are you... getting married?" he asked.

"No. I'm still marrying Edward. He knows. He's fine with it." I said, relief that had over flowed from earlier today came with it.

"Oh," his forehead creased in disappointment "What are you naming it?"

"Bliss, for a girl. Joey, for a boy." I smiled, still happy about the name choice.

"Did you talk to Jake about the names?"

"Yes. He liked Bliss, which was my choice and he choice Joey." I smiled again.

"Okay, you've got this all figured out? Wait-so, if your becoming a vampire, what's happening to the baby? Will it be part vampire?"

"No, you see, when you become a vampire, you're body stops. Everything. Have you ever noticed how cold and hard Alice was? Their all like that, Their bodies are dead. So, I would be pregnant forever. We'd have to wait on the whole vampire thing." I said, disappointed.

"So, your definitely becoming one?" he asked, disappointed. It reminded me of Rosalie.

"Yes. I want to fill you in on somethings about it. Can I go tell Edward to wait for me at his house? Well, actually, can you think 'Bella said she wanted you to wait at your house until she comes?' I'll explain why in a minute."

"Okay, did it." he said.

"Okay," I heard the Volvo slowly pull away "I told you to do that, because... Edward can kinda read minds..."I said.

"That's not so surprising. I'm beginning to think he can do anything." I laughed. My reaction entirely. I really was like Charlie.

"I know exactly what you mean... and, while I'm filling you in, Alice is psychic(I forgot how to spell it). She sees the future based on anyone's choices. She can't see werewolves though. And Edward can't read my mind. I'm the only one." I said, I still kept pride in that knowledge.

"Wow. How convenient for you." he mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"So, at this moment, Alice can see me giving birth to a baby, or, if it's a werewolf, air." I said, laughing.

"Hmm... can any other one's of them do something like that?"

"Yes. Carlisle. He doesn't necessarily have a power, but he's never tasted human blood. Rosalie hasn't either, but she murder seven." his eyes widened. "Well, Carlisle doesn't change you unless your dieing. And she killed the men who... harmed her and then left her to die. Oh-and two guards, that's included in the seven." I added.

"So, why is he changing you?"

"Oh, I said he was? Oops. Umm, well, Edward said he would-I want him to do it-if I married him."

"That explains it, your mother's been lecturing you to not get married as a teenager your entire life, it just didn't add up." he shook his head.

"Yeah, now it would make me feel better if you knew some other stuff,"

"Okay," he said, guarded.

"Okay, to become a vampire, you have to get bit by another vampire and let the venom seep through your veins. It takes three days. I can't see you or any humans for a while. Newborns-newly created vampires-are always very hungry and thirsty and I would kill anyone who got to close-well, except a werewolf, they smell bad to vampires, and vise versa. It's weird. Everyone smells fine to me.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, can you think for Edward to come help me pack?"

"No, if I might not get to see a lot after you may or may not have your baby, I want to spend more time with my baby. If you want to stay, I would love that. And Edward can come and go as he pleases, as long as you want to stay, I'm fine with him here." he smiled the smile only fathers could. It was as impossible to say 'no' to as Edward's, if not more.

"Okay, dad, I'll stay." I smiled and took him in for a hug. This was the first one in a long time where the awkwardness wasn't included. It was perfect. Father Daughter time was important right now. I needed my father now, if not any other time more than anything. What did I know about having a baby? At that moment, I saw it.

I saw me, nine months after today, holding my baby. I was still sweaty and I looked down on the most beautiful face in the world. It wasn't Edward's. It was my baby's. I loved it so much more than anything in the world. I knew from then on out, my life would revolve around this beauty that had come into me and was out. I would do anything for it. I knew when I looked into it's eyes, I could be stronger than any other vampire or werewolf in the world. I would do anything I had to for this creature that had given my life another reason to be, and not to stop. I would do what the third wife had if I had to. It was something about that baby that had tied me to it. It felt apart of me now. Then, I realized why. It had green eyes. Not like mine. And not like Jake's. They were the eyes of a human Edward. How?

--

**Okay, did you like it? It still wasn't as long as chapter 1 by, like, 400 words. Oh well, it's still one of the most original ones out there! And, if this get's me more reveiws, I wrote all that nice stuff about Jake, because I wanted him to have a pretty good rap in it. and I HATE Jake. Don't try and turn me. I just think that he should know that when the other gie come's back, you leave. Sorry for the suspence, but I needed it to keep me writing, I'm waiting to see what happens, too. **


	3. The Birthing

Chapter 3:The Birthing

I was still caught in my dream sequence when Charlie said, "Bella, I think you should call your mom," I sighed and said, "Okay..." I took out my cell phone and walked away. She answered. "Hello?" I heard my mom ask. I felt like a little kid, calling their mom to say they were sick and needed to come home from school.

"Hey, mom?" I asked, this would be hard.

"Bella! My beauty! What is it?" she was cheery. I remembered her taking the Italian class so long ago, learning my name, Bella, meant beautiful. She rarely called me her beauty after I turned 12, she figured I was too old for it. I suddenly remembered how sad I was that she didn't tuck me in at night and say "Bella, my beautiful Bella, sweet dreams and white castles." I almost teared up thinking about it. I must be pregnant. I was way too emotional.

"Well, this is a little hard to say. I'm going to tell you but you have to _promise_ you won't flip out!" I said.

"Okay," she said, meaning it. Another reason I loved her. I miss her so much. I wished-STUPID HORMONES! I hissed to myself.

"I think I'm pregnant." I regretted saying it as soon as the words were out.

I heard her drop the phone and scream. "Mom? Are you okay?" I asked as she picked the phone up off the floor. This was flipping out if you asked me.

"Your _pregnant?!_ You just told me you were getting _married_ and now _this?!"_

"No! I'm not positive I'm pregnant. I said I might be pregnant. And I'm worried because it's a seventeen year-old." I said and I heard her mouth pop open.

"A-a minor?" she asked, her voice shrieking.

"His birthday is in a few weeks..." I remembered. He wouldn't technically be eighteen, but he would be alive for eighteen year's even if he wasn't older.

"Okay, that's good." she said, relief coloring her voice.

"Yeah. I'm just happy I'm not getting sued for it." I said, laughing.

"How did... you know... it happen?" my mom asked. I loved the woman to death, but she was a nosy little rat.

"I got drunk and asked him to take me home. I knew Edward and Charlie would kill me in either house I went to, so I asked him to take me to his house. I made the move, he likes me a lot, so it was easy to persuade him."

"Oh." she was disappointed it wasn't a better story. What a 'mom' she was. "Was he good?" she asked, I was shocked. My mom wanted to know about my sex life. Wow.

"Umm... I feel kinda weird, talking about this with my _mom_." I said.

"Oh, Bella, I talked about this same stuff with my mom! Tell me," she said. Gran knew about my _mother's_ sex life?! W-O-W.

"Okay, fine," I said, and went through the details with her.(I'm not mentioning it because my friend's might be reading this and I don't want them to throw up,)

"Look, mom, I gotta go, bye. I love you so much," I said, feeling mushy and gushy. I hated it.

"Ugh. With all that love crap you _are_ pregnant." she laughed and I did, too. I "Love you, too. Bye, Bella." she said, and I closed the phone.

"He'd she take it?" Charlie asked as I walked back into the room. "Okay, I guess..." he laughed, "That's your mom for ya'." I laughed and decided to go to bed. I knew Edward was there as soon as I stepped on the staircase. I flew up to my room. "Hello, love." he greeted me with a smile. He had heard me on the phone. "Hi, eavesdropping again, are we?" I asked and he laughed.

"I'm just glad he 'wasn't the best,' Bella. I stopped listening after that. I got the answer to my only question." he smiled again. I barely noticed the crooked smile that had been placed on his face by angels, I was focusing harder on his eyes. Trying to imagine them green. I could. I could take the small picture of the child, and place the eyes perfectly. That was why I loved it so much, I realized. It was a combination of the two being's I loved. Jake's tan skin, and Edward's green eyes and beautiful face. But, it had Jacob's nose and ears, I realized.

I stared at him so intensely he shivered. "You looked so intense, it made me feel like you could read me. Read my everything. My mind, my heart, everything." he later explained. I found myself laying in his arm's, and drifting into a dreamless sleep as he hummed my lullaby he whispered, "Bella, I need to tell you something." I was too far asleep to answer. It would have to wait till morning...

I woke and remembered swiftly, it was all I had thought about all night. "What were you talking about last night?" was what I said as he leaned in for a kiss. He stopped. "Oh, that." he said.

"Yes, that."

"Well, as you know, I read mind's. I can hear one. I've been hearing it lately. I only hear it around you. Like it follows you, but it's not strong enough to think loudly enough for me to hear. I know it's not your's. It's a girl's, but it's different. It's... I don't know, just a different tone." my eyes widened. I knew what it was.

"Oh my god," I said, and he looked at me. I stared up at him and said, "It's the baby."

**--three week's later--**

"Hey," Edward said, as he came, I felt mine and Bliss's heart rate speed. I laughed. My baby loved him, too.

"What's she thinking?" I asked, trying to contain the joy I felt, knowing my baby liked him.

"She wants to meet the velvet voice." he said, and I laughed. "She says her mommy thinks about it often." we had established that the baby could somehow get into my mind. It was Edward's guide. It was trustworthy, though. It never shared the secret thought's I didn't want him to know. This was going to be a good kid.

"Her mommy thinks about it all the time," I added. He laughed, the baby had made us more intent.

"Her mind's voice is becoming more pronounced," I smiled. Bliss was the best thing that could have happened.

He sighed, "Bliss thinks it's time to go see daddy." I smiled, "Bliss doesn't know what she's talking about," but I gave in "I'm going," I kissed him goodbye, and he stiffened. He quickly got back into motion. "What was that?" I asked. "Her heart stopped for a second," that scared me, but it was the same reaction I had. I found that I could also see into Bliss's mind. It was easy, like reading a book. Her mind was so colorful, it made me happy to see it. I closed my eyes, and I saw her mind, I saw what she saw, it was like being connected by the brain.

When I got to La Push, Emily greeted me with joy. "Bella! Bliss!" She greeted us. She had fallen in love with the idea of mine and Jake's baby.

"She says 'Hi, lovely,' I love how she goes by my first thought's of people's voices." we laughed, everyone at La Push knew about me and Jake's baby, but only the werewolf insiders knew about our intact mind's. They all knew how I felt. I knew the pain she felt when I shook up and down. She knew the pain I felt when I had to leave Jake or Edward or Charlie(who also knew about the mind thing). It was great yet terrible at the same time.

I saw Jake on the beach, and walked slowly, Bliss loved the feeling I had when I walked on the sand, or on sea shells. She thanked me for walking on them.

"Jake!" I called, when I was sure he was in hearing range.

"Bella! Hi," he said, now in front of me, and walking backwards until we got to the sand. He leaned down and kissed my stomach. It tickled. We still didn't kiss on the lips a lot. I was thankful. Bliss always gave that away when we did. Bliss's heart jumped as he did so, I imagine it tickled her, too.

We walked up the beach and talked. It was enjoyable for me and Bliss. She was usually happier when I was thinking about Jake, and she loved while I was with him, she liked to hear his voice. "So, the wedding is in two days," I added. I couldn't believe it had come so quickly. I didn't know what could happen with my laugh anymore, but loved that fact. The wedding would be good, I made Bliss promise to be nice, and not think about her dad so much, it would make me sad.

"Yeah, I picked up my tux, I'm ready to be your best man," he said, I laughed, the minister thought it was odd to have two best mans, especially when one was the brides.

Before I knew it, it was dark and time to leave. Bliss cried a little, she asked to stay, but got happier when I said we would see Grandpa. Renée had come to visit this week, she loved buying her unborn granddaughter toy's.

Renée and Charlie kissed me and my stomach while I came in the door, Phil wasn't there, he had gone to Chicago and hasn't allowed to have any visitor's, he had a short-stop position in a lauge(I forgot how to spell it, my spell check is retarded). I was pretty sure it was major, but I forgot.

Renée has also there for the wedding. I couldn't think straight anymore. It was very hectic. You have no idea what it's like to have two headache's because Alice lectured you so much your unborn daughter thought about.

I decided to give into the haze that had held me from the pain when I Edward left-wince-and left consciousness.

**--two days later--**

When I woke up, it was time to walk out on the alter. I swallowed.

When I took Charlie's arm, he whispered to me, "I love you, honey, I hope you and Edward are happy together." it was a lie, but he wanted it to be true, so I let it pass. When we reached Edward, standing behind him were Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle, I mouthed 'I love you,' and he did, too. I took my place in front of Jake, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Renée-I had a lot of braids maids. Oh, and a best man. Bliss snickered at the thought.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today..." I tuned out the rest. I didn't feel like listening until the minister said, "It is time for the vows, Edward?"

"Bella, I have loved you since the first time I saw you, three years ago and have never stopped. You are the sun in a sky full of clouds. You have brightened my life, I promise to never leave you again. I love you more than the world itself. I will never let anything harm you for as long as I live." he vowed, no one knew how long that actually was.

"Edward, I never knew my life could have so much meaning until I met you. I love you so much, and will never give you up. I could not think of another soul I would rather be with," I saw Jake wince out of the corner of my eye "I will be with you as long as you want me, and promise to never cause you any pain. I love you, and that will never change." I saw his eye twinkle when I was finished.

"Do we have the rings?" he asked, and Emmett gave them to us.

"Thank you." he smiled at Emmett and continued, "Who here gives this bride to this groom?" Charlie and Renée said, in sync, "We do,"

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do," he said, and slipped on my ring.

The minister nodded and turned to me, "Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do," I said, and slid the ring on his icy finger.

"If anyone has reason to believe these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." I looked over at Jake, hoping he'd do nothing. He didn't.

"Then, by the power vested in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce thee husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Edward leaned in and kissed me. I rapped my arms around his neck, I loved him, and now had him, forever. I smiled at the fact. He broke away. I stared into his eyes. They were forever mine. Forever.

We last and went to the reception. Angella congratulated me and we hugged. "Thank you, when are you going to college? I might need some one for the whole baby thing." we laughed. "Not for a while, you'll probably have it by the time I have three months left to go." we laughed.

By the time we were finished greeting people it was time to dance. Alice had good taste. The first song was Apologize by Timberland. We swayed to the catchy easy beat. When the song changed, everyone was still swaying along to Apologize for a few seconds. The next song was good, too. It was slow, but it was familiar. Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Park. Once the reception was over we were all still sweating, well, the humans were, from dancing. When everyone was gone, I was Jake. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm... okay, I guess. I mean, really, I just saw the mother of my future child get married to another guy, how good can I be?" I sighed, I knew he would use Bliss as an excuse for this. Or was it true? I didn't know. I didn't like not knowing.

"Sorry... look, I need to be with Edward. Bye, I love you," I said.

"You have no idea how much I wish it was enough," he said. I sighed and said, "You really shouldn't like me so much. I'm not that great..." I said. He shook his head and said, "I wish you'd stop saying that," and he was gone.

I walked back to Edward. "Honeymoon time." he said, joyfully.

"Okay," I said, and Bliss was worried, she didn't know what would happen while this was happening.

Edward scooped me up and walked us upstairs. We went into our new bedroom. We did something I had done twice now. I felt bad that it was his first.

**--six hours later--**

"Wow. That was... wow." he said.

I was tired and sweaty. _That was better than wow,_ I thought to myself.

Edward stopped breathing, I did, too. We heard her thoughts, _Put out the fire!_ She screamed in her thought's. I felt her heart slowing. I was scared. "What's happening?!" I screamed.

"I think... she's... becoming... a vampire." he said, that sounded right, to me as well. "How?!" I asked.

"I think that, since I can't get you pregnant, I give... venom. And it traveled into there, and she absorbed it. We need to get her out of there, now!" he said and I thought the same thing. If there was a vampire inside me, a newborn, it would eat me. Then I felt it-the fire burning into me. It was traveling. Into me.

"EDWARD! IT'S TRAVELING! INTO ME!" I screamed. I felt the fire, I felt it, but I didn't scream. Bliss was scared. She didn't need me scared, too. I tried to sooth her. Edward stood backed against a wall, and I realized, the venom made her grow. Bliss was a fully grown baby, and needed to be pushed out.

"GET CARLISLE! I'M GOING INTO LABOR!" I shrieked, Carlisle was there in less than a second. He told me to push. I pushed.

I didn't know how many days it had been that I had kept pushing. I remembered it was at least two days. Bliss came out. She was... beautiful. She had green eyes, and brown hair. She had Jacob's russet skin, and her eyes. They were turning color. Turning red... no... what was that? The were crossed between red and green. Mostly red, but they had specks of green. They were mesmerizing. I loved her. She was... what was she? Was she a vampire? Was she a human? A werewolf? I didn't know, the fire was numbing and I was great full.

It eventually stopped. Everyone was staring at me and Bliss. I held Bliss, she was hard... but, not her face... her face has soft, it wasn't dead. I loved her. But why were they staring at me?

"What? I mean, I get you staring at her, but what's wrong with me?" I asked, had they never seen a newborn before?

"Look in the mirror." Edward said. I stood and walked to the bathroom. Edward was holding Bliss. I looked in the mirror. I had my red eyes-wait, no, green. That was weird. I looked at my hair, It wasn't brown, It was black, and had waves. My skin had turned tan-not as tan as Jake, but tan. I had hard skin, it was cold. I had the perfect features. I looked at my teeth. I stopped. They weren't like every other vampires. They were... different... I had fangs... They came in and out. I could take them in and out. They were coming up, teeth in the back. The rest of my teeth were like all other vampires, but these... They were bad. I toughed them and they made my diamond skin tare, a cut. I ran back in. "My teeth cut me!" I screamed and everyone-they were staring at Bliss-looked at my finger and gasped. "That's... impossible. You can't bleed, and your skin can't break. Unless... werewolf fangs." Carlisle said.

I took Bliss, I opened her mouth. I could still hear her thoughts, so she might be able to hear mine, _extend you fangs, _I told her. She did. We were a like. The two mixes. It was because, her venom had coursed through me. I wouldn't have gotten it without her. And she was half werewolf. It was tainted venom. I touched my face. Soft. I tried to break my bones with my strength. It didn't work. My skin was soft, but still unbreakable. "Wow." was all I managed to say. We all knew I'd be like no vampire on Earth, but nothing like this.

I had to ask, "How do I smell?" Edward sniffed. "Just like you," he smiled. "And her?" I asked, looking down at my beautiful baby girl. "Perfect." I walked over to Carlisle, "Will she grow? Or stay like this?" I asked.

"She may or may not grow. This never happened before. Edward didn't even have to bite you, and the process was quicker. It was almost healthier in certain ways for your body."

I realized when that happened. My power. It was incredulous.

**--**

**Sorry for the suspence!! I don't even know what it is yet!! lol I'm trying to write a lot and I did it!! Longest chapter yet!! : 3,386 words before I wrote this WOOH! IT'S AWESOME, isnt it? I loved writing this chapter and I will love writing the next one hehehe.. 5 reviews and I continue : there's already three, so it could happen!! yay! hehehe. And to answer a review, yes I know about pregnancy. If you haven't notived, this one's a little different.**


	4. The New Life

Chapter 4:The New Life

It scared me. It all came it a rush. I could feel it. I felt it coursing me, it wasn't anger. It wasn't happiness. It was nothing.

I didn't turn into a wolf. I communicated like one. I felt it all. I heard every person's thought's in the world. I heard it all. It gave me a head ache that had my writhing on the floor in pain. Bliss cried, she could see my mind, and it hurt her. I tried my hardest to block it out, it took a while, but it worked. I needed to know. "Can you read my mind?" I asked Edward. "No," he said. I smiled. "I can read yours, I can read everyone's."

I felt emotions after I pushed past all the thoughts. I felt the shock Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie felt.(Rosalie because Bella was prettier than her, I know, wow.) I felt Alice's happiness for me, and the happiness for herself. I felt the pure love coming from Esme, it was so powerful it almost knocked me down. I felt the sisterly love and baffling feeling coming from Jasper. I felt the happiness coming from Emmett, that would make me laugh, I could tell. I felt every emotion. I wanted to test something. I tried make them all happy, and Rosalie's thought's quickly flickered to Jasper, I laughed at how much this must annoy them. "It's not Jasper, that was me." I said, and smiled.

Finally, I saw something in the future. What was with me? I had Alice's power, Jasper's, and Edward's. And now that I thought about it, I wasn't thirsty. I wasn't hungry. Crap. Carlisle. I needed to tell them. "Umm... hey, I have, like, a whole bunch of crap going on in my head, and I think it's... my power?" I told Bliss-the only access into my mind-and Edward gasped. "Yeah," I said.

"So, explain to me again, Edward?" Carlisle said. Everyone else nodded.

"Bella was affected by all of these power's at the time, and the werewolf blood that tainted the venom was passed on to her. So, she was twice as perceptive, so she picked up the power's with an unseen seventh sense. It's unreal in so many way's, but so very plausible in so many other's," he said. I was begging to understand it. In sum, I was graced with a seventh sense and picked up all the power's that were so close. And, as Edward had said, you always bring over your most powerful feature, and mine was perceptiveness. So that seventh sense was heightened. I was unreal, and so was my baby. "Can I please see my mom?" I asked. Carlisle thought about it and asked, "Do you feel hungry? Thirsty?" It was a simple answer, "No,"

"Then you may go." he smiled.

Me and Edward took off in my new car he had purchased. It was an '08 red Viper. I got to drive. I wasn't wreckles, and I realized I liked the speed, it felt good as a vampire. Bliss was in Edward's arm's. They went together perfectly. Carmel and vanilla. Vampire and vampire. Father and daughter. Bliss and Edward. No matter how you pit it, they fit. I was also glad that she was vampire, so he couldn't take a hold of her, she was a mere baby and inherited my scent. A remarkable thing, Edward had called it. We were a family.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice wasn't velvet, but a rich creamy, weightless sound.

"Yes, love?"

"Would you... adopt her? Just so it's legal that your her guardian, too?" I really wanted us to all have the Cullen last name. Bliss Black. Eww. Bliss Cullen-you had to admit, it had a nice ring.

He laughed, "I already did," I laughed, too.

"Oh. I didn't know that," I laughed. We drove in silence, not an awkward kind, but the kind that just made you happy to be there. Just an hour after the sun was completely in the sky we were there. At my house. I felt home, and so did Bliss. I knocked. My mom came to the door. She vaguely recognized me. I wasn't hungry nor thirsty around her, and neither was Bliss. I explained what happened and she was understanding until she heard that I should be wanting to slaughter every human in sight. "Mom, I said I _should_ be wanting to. I'm not at all. That's what's weird." and she went back into he regular self.

"You... look so different. Your hair, I can still see brown tint's in it," she sighed. "The same with your eyes," she started "I can still tell behind the red and green mixture, their brown. The deep chocolate brown I know. That's how I recognized you." she said, smiling.

"Mom, can I show you something? No one else besides the rest of the Cullen's and me know about it," I said, deciding not to mention werewolves.

"Of course, honey." she said, touching my shoulder and it scared her. She must be used to me being warm. She looked off into the distance. She touched my face. "Wow," she said, "Your body is freezing, yet your face is still natural," My soft skin was still warm. It was nice to know. I laughed and pulled her into the backyard. I told her to stay under the eve while we walked out into the sunshine. The moment we stepped into it, we sparkled. One of the only thing's normal-for a vampire, that is-about me. She stared in awe of me, Edward, and Bliss.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked as a reply, her voice screeching.

"We have to give her a funeral, so they don't expect her to get any bigger and we won't have to take her to the doctor's. Edward is... older than us, and smarter, so he can home school her. And mine and his friend's will know, not that she's a vampire, but that she really isn't dead." Renée understood completely. We would have the "funeral" in two weeks.

I kissed my mom goodbye and we left. While in the car y cell phone rang. I knew right away with the mind reading thing. Jake. This would start the war. I answered and tried to sound like my old self. "Hello?" I said. He knew something was different in my voice. Crap. "Are you...?" he asked. I hesitated.

"Are you or not?!" he asked again, getting irritated.

"Jake, come see me at my house, I'm there, come now." we had just reached home. Charlie's. He knew what I meant and we both hung up.

He was there in less than thirty seconds. He stared at me. He knew something was weird. "What happened to you?" he asked. He didn't even think I was a vampire.

"Well... you know how I was pregnant? And I got married and went on the honeymoon?" I asked. He nodded, not comprehending. I made him calm. I knew.

"Well, when... the honey moon happened... instead of... it was venom, and I was pregnant, and it was going to be a werewolf. And it was infected with the venom. The venom spread." he understood. He was sad. _They didn't break the rules, _he thought to himself, _And she's one of them. They didn't break the rules and she's one of them! _

"They didn't?" I asked. _Shit, you can read mind's, too? _He asked me. I nodded and Edward did, too. I remember something. Jake had said a long time ago that they had to bite someone to break the treaty. That's why we hadn't yet been attacked by him. _Do you both remember the treaty rules? _He asked, hoping we didn't. We nodded and his face fell. I stared at him. "Umm... would you like to see the baby?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't reject her. His thought's brightened. Yes.

I brought her out. He looked at her. _Is she...? _he asked me. "Yes," I sighed. His forehead creased in confusion. "She doesn't smell like it. And neither do you," he said. I laughed, "Well, she's still part werewolf and I'm part of it, too. Remember? I got the venom from her, and it had werewolf in it. So," I said, waving a hand over me. He laughed. "Oh! Do you... have fang's?" I asked.

"Umm... not while I'm not a wolf," he said.

I showed him me and Bliss's. He oowed and awed in approval. I laughed at that.

I hated him leaving. Bliss smiled a lot, and when he left, she was mad at me. Could she not smell the difference? I know _I_ couldn't, but I thought_ she_ would. I was wrong. We went back inside to see Charlie.

"Charlie?" I asked him. I had done this a lot in the pat few month's. It was annoying me how bad thing's I had to tell Charlie happened to me so much.

"Yeah." he said, he knew it was bad news. Most of everything I had told him lately was bad news.

"Well, after the wedding, you know the whole honeymoon thing?" I asked, and continued into the gruesome story that was only a day or two ago. When I was finished he was wide eyed and looking cautiously at me and Edward, back and forth. "Are you going to..." he started, I knew the question. "No, I'm not... hungry or thirsty like that. We don't know why." I stated. He sighed in relief.

**--**

**Okay, this is the smallest chapter. It was just a little boring to write. It took my a while. Yeah, I thought this one would be funnest, but no. It wasn't. I'm sorry if it's poorly writen, it's hard to write that great when your practicaly bored to tears. And to answer a reveiw, they go so fast because I never liked hearing all the stories and crap in some of the Twilight book's. Like, Jacob's stories. They were interesting to read the first time. The second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth, not so much. And I know their "out there" --lol-- it's because I wanted to have something exciting happen. I kinda stole th whole Edward-won't-sleep-with-Bella-so-Bella-goes-and-sleep's-with-Jake-and-get's-pregnant thing from my friend's friend. I made up the whole venom-instead-of-sperm-thing-that-changes-Bella-and-her-baby thing though. That's all. Seven reveiws and I post chapter five, so, REVEIW!! Tell me what you think, was it still good even if it was kinda boring?? **


	5. Hunting

Chapter 5: Hunting

It was time to go home. To the Cullen's. Well, to my house. It was still hard to believe that I belonged to the most beautiful on the world's family. I used to think that I could never fit into this family. I was wrong, yet right. I fit in, I was a vampire. But I didn't I mean, I _was_ part werewolf, too, wasn't I?

I still wasn't hungry, so when Edward and Carlisle went hunting, I finally got to see Edward hunt. He did resemble a Lion in ways. It wasn't scary to me. It was interesting to see him pounce onto animals that were huge and emerge the champion with blood stained into the cloth of his shirt and yet still be so graceful through it all. When we got home, it was nearly midnight. I didn't even feel tired. Edward decided to take me to the meadow.

"Hey," I started as he walked toward my Viper "sense you know I can keep up, now, can we race?" I was still interested to see how fast I could.

He smiled and debated weather or not in his head and decided on yes. "Okay," I said, and took off. He remember I could read his mind a few seconds later, and I won, by head start, of course. I smiled to myself as he glided in behind me. "So, I can run, hu?" I asked smugly. He smiled and brought my in to kiss him, it still took my breath away, but I didn't need to break away for air anymore, which made me eccentric. I remembered Bliss for some reason, Esme was thrilled to take care of her. This baby is in good hands. I laughed in my head at that. I finally had to break away from him, both of us, gasping for air, even if neither of us needed it. "Wow," I said.

"Yeah," he breathed. We lied down on our backs, looking up at the sky. When I looked over at him, he was staring at me, I noticed that his golden eyes seemed to glow in the starlight, they melted into mine, connecting us with an unspoken bond. I had gotten everything I wanted. And so, so much more. The night wind swept across the meadow and my hair tossed into his shoulder he played with a lose strand blowing in the wind as I watched his face that would put any model to shame intensely study it. I realized I couldn't remember some of the things I could before. I didn't remember the early trips I had made, crossing from Renée to Charlie and back, everything before 12 years old I couldn't remember. I started clinging to every memory I still had stored in me. I would not forget.

Edward noticed something was on my mind when I tensed. "What's wrong?" he asked, an edge creeping it's way into his voice.

"Nothing," I said, thankful again he couldn't read my mind.

"Bella, it's already hard enough that I can't hear your thoughts, but for you not to share them is a whole other round of pain," he started.

"Okay! I'm not remembering anything before I was 12. I'm trying to keep the memories that I still have access to." the moment I said them, he stood up and looked deep into my eyes. I could see the memories we had had together playing in his mind, I would remember them now. That was only a few years, though. Until he whipped out some I didn't know he knew about. Oh, the weekend in Florida had given him a lot of selection's of embarrassing memories and then some from Charlie, I hadn't realized he had been saving up for this moment, he had stored up memories that would have been impossible for my brain to comprehend even when I was human they were so early. It was nice to know that I had some kind of qualities of a normal vampire.

"Wow," I said, unable to form a coherent sentence. Then, I had an idea. "Edward, think of how I looked as a human." I wanted to see how he thought of me.

"Umm, okay..." he said. And then the thought hit me. I looked so mesmerizing in his eyes, it was harder not to take a blow at myself for beauty. I thought the look was overpowering, but when the smell hit me, I realized what he had been talking about with the whole sent thing. I was hungry, thirsty. What the hell was wrong with me?! I practically wanted to eat myself. That was just the slightest bit odd, considering I hadn't been hungry for the last two days of my being a vampire.

"Umm, can we go hunting?" I asked, as the pain of my sent hit me again, twisting my stomach to a point of pain. I needed to forget my sent, but the second it was in my thought's, it was stuck there, burned into my brain, forever trying to torchure me. He sensed my hunger, I don't know how, it must of just been one of those vampire things.

He took me, I found a black bear that was out of season and jumped it, ripping it to shreds beneath my unbreakable teeth and strength, it felt good, and I felt the werewolf fangs helping my through the entire process, not helping the venom, but helping me claw through the mountains of fresh meat, and more importantly, fresh blood. I felt it trying to claw me, but my grasp was unbreakable. When I was done, I dropped the bone I had just devoured the meat off of and burped. Wow. Edward laughed and asked, "You done?" I laughed and turned red, not surprising, we had already established that I had human facial skin, and nodded.

When we were home, Alice stared at me, blood on my shirt and my skirt ripped at the bottom, I shrugged. Edward laughed. Later that night when we were in our room, I had the urge to ask him something. "What was I like?" I asked, my curiosity growing.

He laughed and said, "A panther," I laughed, too. I realized my hunger had gone away, again, when I looked out our window, the sun was rising. I had survived another day as a vampire, it wasn't as hard as I thought, getting by. As long as Edward was with me through it, I was fine. I smiled to myself, and stretched up to kiss him, he kissed me back, and we ended up having the first non-disastrous night-or, morning, as I should say-together. It was wonderful.

--

"Wow, your very good," he said, still trying to catch my breath.

I laughed and said, "You, too," I, too, was still not able to breath, neither of us needed to catch our breath, but we tried to, it was a habit. I smiled to myself.

"So, shall we go see Bliss?" he asked, his velvet voice turning the word's into music. I nodded and went, at vampire speed, to find for my baby, one of the only few being's I would gladly give my life for, thinking that made me think of the third wife. Why was I thinking of her so much? It had to mean something. I stopped thinking and felt a motherly surge come through me as I saw Bliss in a highchair, being fed. WAIT-what? I smelled, was that... goat's blood and... the meat, too? "Esme," I started, confusion coloring my voice.

"Bella, it's fine, I asked a friend of ours who accidentally changed a baby because they smelled too good, and they said it was fine, it's actually healthier for her, even if she could go snap about 300 people's necks, baby vampires can't eat the humans, or drink their blood." I was still confused.

"So, if you know this... will she get any bigger? I don't want Alice buying designer clothes that are too big and she won't grow into," I started, winking at Alice, she laughed. "Well, we can't be sure because of the circumstances, but the vampire baby grew to about five and stayed like that." she shrugged. I was suspecting that this was a bad vampire... raising an... a good vampire? This was confusing. I dropped the subject, Bliss grinned at me, she had only two teeth, I laughed at her.

From the corner, I felt Rosalie's eyes on her, _It's not fair. She has everything, and she's a vampire, she even is better looking than me, if I catch Emmett staring at her once, just once, I'll kill that little, _I whipped my head around at her, garring. I didn't care if she was talking about me or my baby, she would not threaten me like that in any way. _Oh... you can read my thought's, can't you? Umm... sorry... _she said. I glared at her, growling. I didn't know I could growl. She stepped further back into the corner, scared. She remembered I was a newborn, and I could break her to pieces. And burn them. I smiled at the thought.

I was still thinking about that until Carlisle came in, smiling at Bliss. He liked her, too. I laughed to myself and then turned back to Bliss. She was focusing on getting a piece of goat meat in her mouth. It fell, I caught it before it hit the ground, and fed it to her. Everyone was staring at me serenely, like I was in a movie and had stopped my daughter from crying by playing an embarrassing game in public, and it was just, "so sweet."

They looked away when Jasper came in, he saw Bliss and grinned at her, she grinned back, and everyone laughed. Bliss went back to her food and I went back to staring at her like only a mother could. I liked the motherly feeling. I could understand why Esme jumped when she lost it. I understood why Rosalie hated Royce, the man who murdered her in the streets, when he took all chances of that feeling away. Alice had a vision. Me and Edward's heads flipped around.

It was a band of people. Coming to see us. Coming to see _me_. I tensed. My head spun. They would come, see I was changed, and leave, hopefully never knowing Bliss was here. No one was worried when we filled them in. Until, I thought of wheat everyone had recently thought about. Charlie and Renée. I whispered to them quietly. Telling them I had to get Charlie, Renée, Bliss and run. I needed to go alone. They had seen all their minds. All. I couldn't take anyone. I couldn't tell anyone were we were. I hoped they couldn't find me through Bliss. Hoped. I could leave her here, but I wouldn't take the chance.

I took the viper, glad now that Edward had it custom made with backseats. I stopped by Charlie's first. He got in without notice, he had dosed off on the couch. They would never notice my sent. I had switched clothes with Alice before we left. Renée was more trouble than I thought she would have been.

"Mom, there's a clan of vampires-one's that eat humans-coming to see me, Humans aren't allowed to know about our existence. If you don't some, they'll kill you. Please?" I asked, and I knew, that if I could, I would be crying. My voice was quivering. She agreed and got into the car. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't know what we were doing. I was reading Edward's mind the whole time, he was focusing on not reading Bliss's. In case I slipped and thought about were we were going. The last thing I saw was a vision. Mine. It was the Volturi, coming to try and kill Charlie, after finding out he knew. They were angry when he wasn't there. I smiled. I kept driving.

We hit Alaska in no time. I urged through the snow and ice. I would try and go to Australia. We hit water. I stepped out, carrying Renée and Charlie, with one arm. I ran to the ocean. I told them to stay on my back. I would swim. The ice cold water took nothing out of me. I didn't need to come up for a breath. We were in Japan in a day. Charlie wasn't cold, and neither was Renée, after all, I was a fairly warm vampire, and I made Charlie bring a thick blanket. Very thick. When we got there, I was still breathing normally. Charlie, Renée, Bliss, and I got a hotel room, I had a lot of money from living with the Cullen's. Even if for only a few days.

We never left that room. I read the mind's of various people, translating the word's I know knew by heart. My mind was iced over, inteligized. It could translate the Japanese word's into English. I could do anything, now. I liked that.

--

**Suspenceful lol I liked writing this chapter, sry it took so long to get it up, it's just I got the reviews I needed an hour after I posted chpt 4.. chpt 5 is pretty long not as long as the other's, but w/e. Its longer than chpt 4, that's all I'm saying.. yes, I like the story a lot, I want to continue with it, so I'm trying to think of something after this.. so far I have nothing. I don't know what will hapen in chpt 6 but I think it will be good, 9 reveiws and I continue **


	6. Tanya

Chapter 6:Tanya

We waited until the car's stopped moving so much to try and listen to Alice's thoughts, it was hard. Very hard. But I managed.

She was still worrying about the Volturi, so they weren't gone. Shit. I wanted to see Edward so badly. I realized Charlie and Renée were sleeping. It was nice. I started playing with Bliss. She was having fun-until I had vision. I stopped playing and stared into space, the way Alice always did. It was happening before my eyes. It was the Volturi at her door. I looked at the clock in the room. Now. The vision blurred out and I looked at the time. They came in the door at that moment. I noticed one. A new one. The woman at the desk. Gianna. At that moment, I fell to the ground. I didn't know what was happening. I felt stronger as I stood. I felt like... I was... more powerful.

I remembered something, Edward had told me I brought over my most powerful sense, perceptiveness. And I had the perceptiveness pf a werewolf and a vampire... the seventh sense. I looked around. Jane. I smiled to myself. This would be fun. I smiled at her, the most dazzling smile I could manage. She fell to the floor crying in pain. Everyone was looking to me in shock. My power wasn't anything like that first day. It was the ability to receive powers that were nearby, and harnessed them. Felix, the one who seeked out those with power's, had never seen anything like this. It was enjoyable to see their faces go from shock to curiosity.

Caius looked at me to Charlie and Renée. I saw his thought's as he looked at my baby. I growled and locked him under my air tight grip of a torchuring gaze. He screamed. "You do _not_ think that about her." I said between clenched teeth. He screamed. I realized Jane was still in the death grip, I felt bad for her, and released her. She looked up at me, and if it were possible to have tears on her face, she would have. I smiled a normal smile and she was thankful not to be in pain. Caius would still have to writhe in pain for what he thought. Jane could do nothing about it. I smiled as she tried to release him. "It won't work, you know," I pointed out. She grimaced and looked away.

"Bella, stay calm. Be reasonable," Aro tried to reason with me, I saw his thought's. He was going to try and kill me.

"You know I can read your mind, right?" I said. His eyes widened and stepped away. I was in his face, whispering, "You will not ever touch them, do you hear me? You will never see her or him or my child. If you do I will make sure you parish from eternity. Understood?" I said to him. His eyes twinkled with the want to kill me more. I stared him and pushed his adrenaline up so he was scared. They all were. He nodded. I smiled, "Good, you may leave now." I said, my voice pleasant in a way that made it more frightening, and he left. Never to return.

I didn't wake Charlie or Renée as I picked them up and took the airport to the water. The Viper was somehow still there. I smiled as I put them in and drove home, ready more than ever to see Edward.

We were home in a day. I had already dropped off Renée, I would have to keep an eye on her, and dropped Charlie at home, I went back to my house with Bliss. When we got home, Esme took Bliss. I went upstairs and jumped into Edward's arms. He was actually startled by me. I smiled and kissed him. I told him everything. He was surprised, and a little, okay, scratch that, really scared. "But, Bella, you know they could kill you," he said.

"No, I would see them coming. And I could trap them in the torchure of their heads before they could do anything. And, just saying, I can hold multiple people in the trance at once." I said, smugly. He was impressed. So was everyone else. "Wow," Alice had said, "I was afraid of them, and I've been immortal way longer than you," she was almost disappointed in herself.

"When it's your child, you're not scared," I said, matter-of-factly. Esme nodded to that. I smiled at her. She smiled back. We had a motherly bond. I noticed that she looked at all of us like I looked at Bliss. And she looked at Carlisle the way I looked at Edward. We were so alike in so many ways, it was almost scary.

I realized being with Charlie and Renée had made me hungry. I wouldn't say anything about that till tomorrow though. I needed to see how long I could last. I caught hold of Emmett's thought's as he stared at me, _I'm definitely going to win the bet at this rate. Something looks different about her... I don't know. _Rosalie punched him and glared at me. She seriously thought Emmett would leave her? Yeah, and I can lift 3,000 pound rocks over my head! Oh, wait, I really could do that now... well it still, Emmett wouldn't leave her like that.

I felt like my life was a soap opera with better looking people. I guess the plot was a little better than one, though. I realized I needed new clothes, these were still damp from swimming, and not having a change for a while had kind of made them smelly. I needed a shower. I was I was going to take one and went upstairs. I had the water running and my hair already scrubbed with shampoo when someone knocked at the door. Alice. "Come in, Alice." I yelled, quickly rinsing my hair and drying off. I was rapped in a towel and finishing blow drying my hair when she walked in. I smiled at her as she began to talk. "So, do you have anything to wear?" she asked, trying to sound innocent. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't wear it today, but I will tomorrow. What is it?" I guarded myself. She pulled out a pair of Gucci shorts and a Hollister tee-shirt. It didn't look too pricey. I sighed and said, "Okay," I changed into a cotton short-sleeve blue shirt and jeans. I walked down the stairs to see everyone just chatting casually. We ended up playing Monopoly couple teams. Edward and I won. The mind-readers. Everyone called us cheaters. We laughed and I looked through the window, another day I had gotten past. This wasn't exactly like I'd thought because Edward had described it so much worse until he met me. I smiled at that thought.

The next day I went hunting and changed into the clothes Alice had gotten me. I decided to see Angella for a quick visit. I wasn't hungry nor thirsty at all. She noticed every change in me. I had to tell her I had gotten a tan and died my hair. I hated lying to her. She noticed I didn't seem pregnant. I told her that I lost the baby. Again, I hated lying to her. We went shopping as a fair-well gesture, and, of course, Alice came, too. They didn't think I could be able to hang around a human for so long by myself if I didn't think it would kill me to hurt them later-hence, their theory for why I didn't kill Charlie and Renée while alone with them. I didn't mind. We got some cute things. I would have liked to repress it, because Alice made me buy expensive clothes with a capital 'e.' But, being a vampire, I would have to teach myself how to repress my memories all over again. Alice tried to get me to get my hair cut, but I ruled that out because I knew it wouldn't never grow back. I let her trim the split ends, but that was it.

Alice made me get an iPod after we dropped off Angella. And a 100 worth of iTunes card's. The first few song's I bought were by Muse and Paramore. Then I got Linkin Park and some Kate Voegele. I did especially like one called Stop And Stare by OneRepublic.

I felt kind of curios about one unsolved mystery though, "Can we go see Tanya's clan? I want to meet them," I said. They all looked at me. They shrugged. We all got in our cars and left. I was still curious to see who this Tanya figure was, and if she had tried to mooch off Edward. If she did, I was planning to rub it in her face. I smiled smugly.

When we got there, it was a huge blue house, covered with snow. The beams painted a brilliant red. It was beautiful and looked at home. We stepped up, Carlisle rang the door bell. A redhead woman who I assumed to be Tanya answered the door. "Tanya!" Esme called. Yep, I was right. She said hi but her thought's focused on Edward. She wondered deeply who I was. She thought of 'a magnificent weekend in the south pole with Edward" that I had never heard of. It almost made me gag when I saw flashbacks. Edward lied. HA! He was a "virgin," bull. Those memories didn't sound like a virgin staying a virgin through. I was envious.

I wanted to kill her. Edward tried to edge away from me as he, too saw those memories.

I caught the back of his jacket before he could slip away. I held it with so much force I would have ripped it had he not stopped pulling away. I would get him for this later. Alice saw that. Her eyes widened and she thought, _Give him a few extra kicks from me. _I smiled and nodded her way.

I was happy to see her sadness when it was mentioned we were married and, practically, had a baby. She asked how, we explained.

At that moment, Jake came barging through the door as a wolf. My mouth fell open. I gasped as his thought's turned to pure love the second he looked at Tanya. What was happening?! Could he not_ smell_ her?! After all, the wolf's thought we smelled sweet. Too sweet. In a way that made him sick.

Bittersweet.

The love was such a strong emotion he turned back into a human. My eyes were wide and my body was frozen in time(as if it weren't already). I waited for him to kill her and make my day, still not believing it. He didn't. He did something else.

He kissed her.

Jake, my friend, my old love interest, the father of my child.

I still didn't want to believe it by the time my body and mind had. Jacob Black had imprinted. And it was with a vampire.

**--**

**You like it?? You better reveiw it, please!! I want... 17 and I will post the new chapteR, I need more so I have a chance at WRITING it. lol**


	7. Silver God Dancing

Chapter 7:Silver God Dancing

I was still confused, my head unknowingly tilting to the side. She pushed him away. "What are you doing?!" she screamed to him, her eyes glazing over dreamily of the warm blood beneath his skin.

"Umm..." he said, not sure of what he was doing, either. She was flattered, I could see it behind her thoughts. I was kind of sick-in the throw-upish kind of way.

I wanted to kill her. I had no idea why I was so envious for Jake, I didn't want him... like that, anymore. I knew that for sure... didn't I?

I was still in a trance of thought when Tanya asked who he was. Wow. How could she not smell him?! I could smell him! And he didn't stink, but he wasn't exactly a pile of roses either... she smelled nothing. He was scentless to her. Wow. They were... really... I had to force myself to say it, _meant for each other_. UGH! I hated believing he had renounced his old love. And hated even more that I _had _to renounce any claim I had on him, now. It was truly the end for me and Jake. Wow. That was easier to say then I thought. I shrugged to myself.

I tried to stop clenching to certain memories**(A/N:cough, cough, one's w/Jake, cough, cough)**. I looked out over the Alaskan terrace. I hadn't realized night had fell, but it must have, Dawn was Breaking. Breaking Dawn. It was funny to think of how fast time could go now, and how slow it was in reality. Time was starting to go in my favor. "Well, me and Edward should go, we have to... umm... do something." I said, pulling Edward to my car and Tanya noticed I ha d a mole on my back, shown through the backless dress Alice had made me change into. I had forgotten what brand it was, but it was expensive. I knew that much. She then noticed the exquisiteness it gave me and gawked at my beauty. I laughed to myself. Rosalie was doing the same thing.

Edward and I both heard all of that. Once we were on the road, we laughed so hard I almost hit a tree. **A/N: Tell me if that doesn't make sense. **

Once we got home, we went to our room. "So. You lived about the whole virgin thing?" I asked tensely.

He looked nervous. "Well, lied is a strong word, Bella," he chocked out. I was growing angry. I almost ran back to Alaska and murdered that little...beep...Tanya. I wanted to kill her, and I was a usually non-violent person. Alice came in the door. "Bella, no." she must have seen my killing Tanya. I moaned and plopped down on the bed.

"Thank you, Alice," he said, thinking she had seen me killing him.

"No, you would have deserved everything she would have done, but I saw it getting a little out of hand in Alaska." he looked over at me. She was slightly scared by what she had seen. Then I saw it in her head.

Me standing over two dead bodies. Tanya and Jake. I saw the flair in my eyes to go get Edward. I cringed away from the image. Though it would have surely happened, as she looked through the future, it changed. Thank god.

I looked into my future. Wanting to see things clearer for a second. I could see my thought's throughout the entire vision. I was in the meadow with Edward. I was over Jake. I heard Tanya laugh in the distance and saw the thought's of the one vampire that had been allowed on the reservation. She was thinking about what Jake was doing. He was... oh! I stopped listening. **(A/N: I think you know what was happening) **I looked back into the present, being pulled from an underwater world that calmed and comforted me. And being brought back into an icy aired room had made me dizzy for a moment.

Edward steadied me. He reached out to try and hold my hand. I was still slightly mad, so I puled away. I couldn't bear knowing those beautiful eyes were boring into my head. I sighed and grabbed his hand. It felt good there. Completing me. My true other half.

I wanted to think, so I grabbed his other hand and twined it into the grasp our other hands were already in. I lied down on the bed, closing my eyes. Knowing there was no possibility of a slumber to release my mind.

I thought about looking into Tanya's golden eyes and giving her the torchuring smile that had made Jane almost cry. I was happily day dreaming of her writhing on the floor in pain screaming for it to stop. I laughed in my head. Answering her pleads with simply a 'no.' The pain kept her screaming and that kept me happy. I was a monster in my head. I liked it.

My eyes flew open as my stomach growled. Hunting time.

We went out to the edge of South America and found black panthers. They were delicious. I had hanged into my old human clothes before I had gone, of course. Alice would have killed me if I wore something she had boughten me. Killed me.

I felt my heart flutter with a sadness as I saw my vision coming true. Edward and I had gone back to the meadow and I was seeing those same thought's in Tanya's head. I blocked them out as best I could, trying to focus on me and Edward. Bliss had gone with us. I lied down in the grass, letting my hair spread out behind me. Bliss wasn't hungry-Esme had fed her-and she was laying on my stomach, while I stroked her face. I was still in thought when I saw a flash come flying through the silver air. I looked over at Edward with a camera. "What? I'm taking a picture for Alice! She's in an art program at the community college!" I laughed and pushed it out of my head. I listened to Alice's thought's. She had seen me laying in the meadow and wanted a picture, she said in her thoughts.

Edward swooped me and Bliss up, he took us to the car. Wow, he was faster than I thought.

We rode home as Bliss rested on my stomach as I was deep in thought(Edward drove). What if Tanya and Jake got married? What if she bit him? Would he be like me and Bliss? So many question's, so little answered. _At least it's not raining,_ I thought to myself.

I went inside and put Bliss in her crib. I went to go take a shower. When I walked to the door I heard voices. Jasper and Alice.

"Hmm... she's so cute," Alice said, looking intently on Bliss's face.

"Yes. Just like you," Jasper whispered. She smiled. Eww. This was a little mushy.

"When is ours coming?" Alice asked. I was curious. Alice let the guard in her thought's down fro one moment. They were... adopting? A human baby? No-it was... vampire... from... I didn't get that part. I knew it was a vampire and a boy. That's all. They wanted to name it Carlisle, after their father. They hadn't told anybody about it, apparently.

"One week," Jasper answered. They were telling people tonight, I saw that in his thoughts. I couldn't keep my joy in for long. I burst through the door, hugging Alice so tight it would have killed a human. Me and her started bouncing up and down. Jasper laughed at us.

We were still bouncing with joy as we went to sit at the table we never used. The highchair seated Bliss, where it had had a never used chair that would be used when she was older in it's place. She giggled in enjoyment, reading my thoughts.

Everyone was seated. "Well, as you know, me and Jasper have been... together, a while, so..." Alice started, chocking. I kicked her and she pushed the words out, "We're adopting a baby boy. It's a vampire, we want to name it after you, Carlisle." she said, holding her hand out to her father. Everyone smiled. Everyone knew she knew what they wanted to say, so, instead of sounding stupid, they kept quite, saying unspoken words.

We were all still ecstatic so we decided to go to a night club. It was called _Silver God Dancing _they had no idea how right they were about the god's part. I laughed to myself about that.

I was swaying in Edward's arm's as Esme and Carlisle-thinking themselves too old for a night club-watched Bliss. The song had just changed to my new favorite song, Time Is Running Out by Muse. We swayed to the hypnotic beat as girl's on the corner stared in awe at mine, Rosalie's and Alice beautiful faces and perfect bodies. There was a Calvin Cline male motel in the other corner, staring enviously at Edward. We both laughed at that.

Rosalie and Emmett had moved in beside me and Edward. Her and Emmett had dared the dirty dancing that had filled the movement of most the crowd, while Edward and I danced in a less sexual way. How could she do that in public? I would be too embarrassed-but then, again, I was no Rosalie, used to everyone staring at me to the point of not caring, it almost bothered me to have people staring. It made me self conscious. I had to learn to deal with it though, in the word's of Alice.

Come to think about it, where was she and Jasper? I looked around, until I saw them, in a corner. They were sitting at a table, hunching over it to be closer, talking so fast no human voice could hear them. I told Edward I needed to see the bathroom real quick, the truth was I needed to get out from the watchful eyes. Alice quickly joined me. I was walking toward the bathroom when a mild skinned arm reached out and stopped me.

"Excuse me, miss?" it asked. I looked up to see the Calvin Cline motel in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked, confidence flowing through it naturally.

"Can I have your number? Your the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. If that doesn't mean something then..." he trailed off. I was shocked. The motel was asking me for my number? Wow.

"Well, no, you see, I'm kind of married, and that won't change." I said, flashing him my ring. His face fell. He walked away. Me and Alice hurried to the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" she said through the laughter.

"I know!" I was laughing harder.

"I can't believe what you said to him!" she said, barely getting out the words.

"He's still thinking about why I turned him down!" I squealed. This was hilarious.

"I bet!" we were laughing so hard, Rosalie walked in to see what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?" she snapped.

"This motel asked me out and I turned him down," I said.

"So," she had obviously done this before.

"Her exact word's were, 'Well, no, you see, I'm kind of married, and that won't change!'" she said through the giggles. Rosalie started laughing, too. We had all started rolling on the disgusting bathroom floor when a new girl walked in. We pulled ourselves together and walked outside.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper were laughing, too. Edward was eavesdropping. Of course. "Well, glad to know your happily married," Emmett said, his booming laughter echoing off the walls. I laughed. Rosalie kicked him and pulled him away. Jasper and Alice returned to their corner and Edward and I went back to dancing.

"That was fun," I said, as I drove through the swerves so fast Edward told me to be careful.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed from the back. I rolled my eyes. When we reached home, Carlisle was sitting with Esme-Bliss in her arm's-on the couch. They watched and old love movie in the dark, holding hand's. It looked like a movie. I wondered if one day, me and Edward could have that.

I flicked on the light's and led Edward up to our room with Bliss. Me and Edward lied on the bed, Bliss on Edward's stomach. WE looked into the pattern's formed by the bumps on the ceiling. Edward started to hum my lullaby and I closed me eyes, used to this usual role. I wouldn't sleep. I remembered I couldn't anymore and sighed. There were some thing's I missed about being human.

**--**

**Okay, this one was pretty long, not as long as some of the other one's but whatever. This was fun to write, I'm sorry I got more than I asked for and didn't make it longer, but I felt this was a good ending. It tied up most things, but didn't, you know what I mean? :) lol Okay, I only want 4, so that would make... 22 reviews :) lol okay, 4 reviews, thanks :)PS:sry to those of u who were confused by the whol "motel" thingy. I was just informed I spelt it wrong the entire chapter. oops. lol IM SO SRY!! lol**


	8. Sara

Chapter 8:Sara

I had gone hunting that day, alone. I got a few deer, their blood was saltier, but still quenched the thirst that burned my lungs. When I got back, I didn't see Edward anywhere. I even searched for his thoughts. I couldn't find him.

I noticed a note on the bed we shared. I picked it up. Hoping it wouldn't say what I knew it would. _Bella, _it read _I am so sorry I must leave you like this. I cannot tell you where I am going. I still don't know. I have left. I may not come back, I am so sorry. I still want you with every fiber of my being, but, I have a feeling I will bring you more danger. I would rather die than see you in danger, or pain. Please forgive me, Edward._ _PS: I love you. _

I stepped back, dropping the letter. I backed into the wall. There was nowhere to go. I slid to my knee's. I felt the tears I couldn't cry well behind my eyes, blurring my vision. I wanted to cry. I wanted to let myself be human once more. I wished I had never chosen this life. I wanted to take the last years back. I wish I had never come back to Forks. It had ruined my life.

I thought Edward coming back had made the hole in my chest disappear. It hadn't. It had just made it bigger. I wished I could die, but I knew it wouldn't happen. There was nothing to live for, yet my life wouldn't end. I had to make myself believe it. He said he would never do it. He lied.

He had left me again.

I heard Alice run into the room, but didn't pay attention to her. She hugged me. I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't talk now, but I would need to later. I told her that and she left the room. I prayed to go into the numbness to stop me from falling apart. It wouldn't come. His love had eroded down the wall I had around my vulnerability and he had become that wall. Only taken down by him. He left me uncovered and vulnerable. I needed to be helped right now.

I heard the door open. It was Esme. She had just found out. She leaned down next to me. I rested my head on her shoulder. She stroked my hair. I only said a few things that night. The thing I remember saying the most was, "He said he wouldn't leave again," I mumbled that. When Esme left, Rosalie walked in.

"Bella?" she asked me, her voice soft. I looked up.

"I'm don't know what to say. It's just... I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault. I..." she sighed when she noticed I wasn't listening and walked away. I got up slowly, I walked to the door. I looked the deadbolt on the top. I went to he massive stereo and turned it on. I lied on the bed that I never slept on and listened to my lullaby.

I didn't know how to go about this. I lied on my bed for god knows how many days. The lullaby was on repeat. I finally decided to go downstairs. I unlocked the deadbolt and walked down the stairs. I entered the kitchen, where Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were seated at the table. I picked each of their minds as I got my keys to go hunting. I was hungry.

_Wow. She looks like crap. I can't believe she stayed in her room for two whole weeks. I wonder if I would do that if Emmett left me... _were Rosalie's thoughts. Alice was nicer. Much, much nicer. _I feel so bad for her. I can tell she's been wanting to cry. Okay, Alice, no shopping talk this week. _I smiled to myself at her thoughts. _Oh my Bella. She looks horrid, I hope she is okay. _Was the short of the very _descriptive _Esme's thoughts.

I passed through the family room to the door. Jasper's and Emmett's thought's were around the place of, 'I'll kick his ass if I ever see him again.' Apparently, Carlisle had taken Bliss to the office, showing off his granddaughter.

I wanted to scream out in my sadness. I wouldn't. I made sure not to think about my pain too much, I didn't want Bliss to get all mopey, too.

I didn't pass through town going to my hunting destination. I went straight to a new place I had found, it had wild grizzlies and occasionally even a panther. But those were almost never sighted in Washington.

While driving, I checked my phone messages. I had turned off my phone for the two weeks I had been in bed. Jessica Stanley had called me. Wow. "AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU! We have so much catching up to do! And-my mom told me-Edward and you got married?!" I checked the date of the phone call. She knew Edward and I were done. She obviously didn't know he was gone. I wanted to bite her head off. Literally.

The rest were Alice trying to get me to come downstairs.

Once I was finished hunting, I went home and took a shower. Waiting for the next problem my vampire life would deal out for me. I realized the wedding ring around my finger was still in place. Were we divorced? I had no idea, _Whatever, _I thought to myself. I slid it off, and set it on the glass counter top. I wished I could bring myself the dignity to throw the ring away, and realize this was all done with. I still partly wished he was coming back. I knew he wasn't and wishing wasn't going to help.

I needed to get out of this house. I needed to go. I needed... I didn't know.

I needed Jake. But Jake was with Tanya. Was I the only one single?! This was annoying. I decided to call Angella. I had dialed the first two numbers when I heard Edward's thoughts. _Bella! _They screamed. I looked through the rest. I dropped the phone-shattering into pieces on the linoleum. Edward didn't leave. He was kidnapped. By... Victoria's old friend. Who just happened to be in Forks. I gritted my teeth and ran. I would get Edward back and then kill that... Sara. I found her name was. I saw her draping herself _all over_ Edward. She was going to die.

Soon.

* * *

  
**OWW!! CLIFHANGER! Ha, sorry guys. I worte a longer version, but I liked this one better. You could tell the chapter was supost to end like, 7 times. But I kept adding, and adding. Its short, I'm sorry. :( Hey, at least I updated! You guys didn't even review!! Except for one of my frends. :) Thank you, again. And you'd better all be thanking my frend Katie for convincing me to do the next xhapter on this!!**


	9. Lullaby Lyrics

Chapter 9:Lullaby Lyrics

I looked through the rooms as I ran through the hotel room they were at.

I stopped at a door. I heard Edward's thoughts scream for me as he smelt my scent. I burst through the door, and Sara attacked. She stared at me. I had no idea what she was doing. It was annoying.

"What?!" I screamed at her.

"Your... suppose..." she trailed off in confusion. Edward's thoughts explained: _Bella, she can control people. Move them around with her mind. Get them to do just about anything she wanted them too. _I figured it out. This would be fun.

I stared at her, my torturous gaze making her pin her eyes shut and bit her granite lip. "Remember, the Volturi. You scream, they come." I said.

"They will kill you, too" she said to me, trying not to scream out in pain.

"Ha! There's about a zero percent chance of that. Their afraid of me. Scared now?" I asked her, my voice light and cheery. Even more deadly. She rolled in pain. I asked her, "Did you really, actually believe you would hurt me? Or him? So, you have a power? You control people? I can pick up any power that I feel around me-in other words, any power close to me. Let's just say, I can do anything you can do, but I can do it better." her thoughts screamed, but her mouth kept silent. I looked through her thoughts. No mate.

I did what had to be done with her, burned the pieces in an alley and left with Edward beck to Forks. He was silent. Petrified of me.

"Was it really that gruesome seeing me torchure her?" I asked. His eyes looked at me with confusion. "I can read thoughts, remember?" he nodded and answered, "It's just, I've never seen you so... violent." he said.

"Someone threatens to hurt my family, I take violence as a first solution." he understood that. He of all people would. He was the same way.

I started to hum along with my new CD, I had burned it off my iTunes, it had my favorite song for the time being, "Hallelujah" by Kate Voegele. I started to sing along after a while, "Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. And she tied you to her kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips, she drew the hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah-ah..." I sang.. Edward had once said I had a beautiful voice after I had to sing to him at a karaoke bar once when I was human. He wouldn't stop thinking about it...

"Bella?" he asked when we got home. I turned back from the corner I was on to our room.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him tenderly, trying not to scare him after what had happened.

"Would you sing along to a piece I have?" he asked. I nodded and stepped forward to sit on the stool in front of the piano. He handed me a piece of paper, I looked at it once and nodded, memorizing it already.

He started playing my lullaby. I started to sing,

"_As high as the moon, _

_so high were my spirits_

_when you sang out my name._

_And coming from you _

_was enough just to hear it._

_Oh, it rang like them bells did today._

_But even the studious ground, _

_can shake and can tremble and let us fall down... _

_Kindly unspoken, _

_you show your emotion, _

_and silence speaks louder than words. _

_It's lucky I'm clever,_

_cause if I didn't know better, _

_I'd believe only that what I'd heard._

_In the days of my folly, _

_I followed your lead._

_Did what Alice said to do,_

_but I won't let melancholy play me for a fool._

_Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new,_

_and as far as your lack, of something to say,_

_well, to tell me goodbye, there was no better way. _

_Kindly unspoken, you showed your emotion,_

_and silence speaks louder than words._

_It's lucky I'm clever, _

_cause if I didn't know better,_

_I believe only that which I'd heard, yeah._

_So don't keep me up till the dawn, no. _

_The words that'll keep leading me on. _

_I know much better, than to wait for an answer, from you._

_Kindly unspoken, _

_you showed your emotion,_

_and silence speaks louder than words,_

_It's lucky I'm clever,_

_if I didn't know better,_

_I'd believe only that which I'd heard..."_

There was a lot of ohs and whoa-ohs after until we finally came to a stop. I was surprised at how well the words fit into the notes. It was amazing.

"What do you think?" he asked, his face barely a quarter of an inch away from my lips.

"Amazing," I breathed into his face and kissed him passionately.

"Get a room," Emmett said from behind. I felt Edward shoot him a finger and Rosalie threw something at Emmett. I laughed and broke away from Edward kiss as I heard a voice I had never heard besides in my head. Bliss.

"Mommy!" she screamed out. "Daddy!" followed that shriek. We laughed. Great, she could talk. She had a little too much Alice in her, so that would be a problem. Esme followed behind her, trying to catch her. Everyone in the house was fine with Edward-Alice had informed them when she saw me killing the Sara girl and realized why.

"Sorry, she got away from me." Esme said, picking up Bliss. Her hair had grown out, too. It was black and curly, pulled up into a even pigtails on either side of her head, just placed so she had some hair hanging down from the bands. She wore a pink dress with white lace on the bottom. "Do they... grow faster?" I asked, noticing she was walking, too.

"Umm... a little..." she said, laughing.

"So, when will she be five?" I asked.

"A month," Esme said, my eyes widened at the short time. I felt old, seeing my child grow literally too fast. I hadn't spent enough time with her. I grabbed me baby off the floor, where she had jumped to. I held her in my lap and played peek-a-boo absent absentmindedly as Esme and Edward talked about his piano songs. I heard Alice scream when she answered the door. I knew immediately who it was. Carlisle Jasper Whitlock-Hale. Their(Alice and Jasper)baby. I ran to the door with Bliss and stared at the child she held. He was the same age as Bliss-I found out later he was born on the same day.

We stood in the hallway, holding our children and we both saw the look of motherhood in each others eyes. I realized it was the same look Esme had for all of us. Jasper had soon joined her. Edward had joined me, too. After they talked for a while, and Edward and I had, me and Alice went outside to watch our children play together.

"It's great to know they can't get hurt," Alice said as Bliss climbed a tree and fell out. She was dazed and then started laughing. CJ went over and helped her up**(A/N:CJ is Carlisle Jasper). **We laughed when they swung on the swing set we had recently gotten outside. Our children were friends. Alice had a vision, and I did, too. The same one's.

It was our children standing at an alter, getting married. Once out of the trance, we hugged excitedly, and wanted life to move a little faster. The strange thing was, they were both around the appearance of 16. That threw us off a little. We still didn't care. This was the best vision either off us had ever seen.**(A/N:lol, I just realized that little coincidence in words..) **

We stared into the feature Mr. & Mrs. Carlisle Jasper Whitlock-Hale and felt our love rise to an excruciating rate. "Bella," Alice started, annoyed that I was accidentally manipulating her emotions. "Sorry," I mumbled.

* * *

**Okay, another cliffehangerr. sryy. :) I thought this was a good way to end. :)  
Okay, so he songs, in order, are "Hallelujah" by Kate Voegele and then, "Kindly Unspoken" by...(duh dauhta duh!)Kate Voegele. lol and, trhanks for the reviews!! I'm not gonna ask for them anymore, but it would be nice to get at least one a chapter. :)**


	10. Flash

Chapter 10:Flash

Alice and I stood on the grass, still wet from a slight rain earlier, and watched as our kids ran around together playing tag. We laughed as they slid across the wet grass.

"Do you think it'll happen?" Alice asked me, her eyes still glued to CJ.

"Honestly? I have absolutely no idea. I stared into Bliss's eyes and read her thoughts. They were completely overpowered by CJ's presence. It was almost funny to see her thoughts. I noticed her eyes. They were still red. That was odd. They should be gold by now. Oh well, I had a few other things to think about.

I saw Edward 's thoughts hover behind me. I suppressed a laugh as he tried to 'surprise' me. Once he gave up on that, we turned to look at Bliss, who was blocking her mind for some reason...

**Bliss's POV:**

Me and CJ ran on the grass, and my flash back came. I was still acting as if nothing was going on, running and laughing, but there was a movie-like image in my head.

I saw a women running through the forest, she was close by, but wearing old timely clothes**(A/N:Bliss's power is, she sees random things from the past, she can see only vampires. And, no, this isn't linked to my other story at all).** She had glowing red eyes, brighter than I'd ever seen, with a hint of silver on the rim. She ran, lifting her dress slightly to do so. Her black hair flowed out behind her as she pushed her way through the cobwebs and leaves. I saw one thing that set me off. She had the fangs that no one had. Fangs in her front teeth. Like they were in all the vampire movies, but these were long, long enough to touch just below her bottom lip. I was pulled back to reality. My eyes wide, I stopped in my tracks. I screamed.

"Bliss, honey, what happened?" my mother was at my side in less than an instant. She had her arms rapped around me and I heard her thoughts say of things she would do to anyone who hurt me. I shuddered and tried to tell my mother about my flash**(A/N:flash, is like a vision from the past, and Bella knew about Bliss's power)**. "I saw..." I couldn't finish it, I kept getting thrown off by my shudders. I decided to unblock my mind. Mommy and Daddy gasped when they looked to each other.

"The third wife," my mother mumbled under her breath. I was scared.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's REALLY short. I'm actually having some major writers block. :( I think I may be good from here though :) Okay, two things, ONE: YAY! Another persons POV!! lol I know it might not actually happen in Breaking Dawn, but oh well. :) hehe TWO:OMG! It's the tenth chapter!! Double digits! :D I'm seriously ecstatic. :)) I started this story a few weeks ago and it has so much success, well, it's the less succesful of my stories, but still. :) I'm just glad you gies were there to keep my inspired. Im thanking everyone who reviewed, even if a few wernt so nice, i still liked the gesture :) thanks, at least one review please. thank you :)**


	11. Brottels

Chapter 11:Brottels

**Bella's POV:**

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't be happening.

It was happening.

I had no idea what was happening.

The third wife couldn't have been a vampire... she _killed_ herself... vampires can't die that easily... and the werewolf imprinted on her... well, that meant she could have been a vampire, Jake and Tanya. A shutter ripped through me at the thought and their's-manly Tanya's-flowed freely through my mind. They had been having sex for the past _week_. God, you'd think they'd be sore by now.

I blocked the disgusting thoughts out of my head and focused on the tasks at hand. The third wife was a vampire.

No.

It didn't add up, how could she be a vampire if she _killed_ herself and _blood_ came out?!

I let a loud _UGH _slip out between my lips as I paced on the grass. Bliss was embracing Edward and refusing to let go and CJ was doing the same to Alice.

THIS MADE NO SENSE.

If you kill yourself and blood comes out, you can't be a vampire. That was one of the only things I knew, or had known, with all my heart. Now, it was being shot down. What if... "OH!" I called as I flew up to my room to get a book had read that gave the best explanation for what me and Bliss were, but still completely wrong. _Blue Bloods. _I flipped through the chapters until I found what I was looking for. Silver Bloods. The vampires that could kill other vampires.

I remembered the fact that was brought to my attention as I replayed the flash. A silver tint in her eyes. A SLIVER TINT! She wasn't a vampire. But she wasn't a human. She was...

What was she? A cannibal? No. A... a... I would just make a name.

She was a... hmm... a brottel. I would call them brottel's. It fit. **(A/N:Pronounced, bottle with an 'r' in there. It makes the regular 'err' sound like an 'r' does.) **

I was outside now, ready to tell my family what I had found out.

_She finally snapped. An insane vampire, wow. _Rosalie thought.

_I WANNA BE A BROTTEL. They sound fun... _Emmett thought.

_This is way to weird. _Alice thought.

_Daddy's looking at mommy like she's crazy... _Bliss thought.

Esme and Carlisle's thoughts just hovered in silence.

_Wow. What if she's right? Hmm... _Edward thought. He was maybe the only one who believed me. Hopefully Alice would as well. Hopefully.

Jasper was the last to free his thoughts to me. _She might be right... she really feels like she believes this... Whatever. I say she's right. _He was now my best friend. I ran up to him and grabbed him into a tight embrace. He laughed guessing why I was hugging him. _You saw my thoughts? _He asked, amusement in his thoughts. I grinned and nodded. I let him free and he staggered over to Alice. The black blur that was Bliss crashed into me screaming, "YAY!"

Yeah; _way_ too much Alice in her.

I saw everyone slowly evacuate except for me and Alice, CJ and Bliss going with their fathers.

I started humming as we sat in silence.

I hadn't noticed I started singing until Alice started rocking to the beat.

"_Sit tight I'm gonna need you to keep time_

C'mon, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me

_Good, good, now we're making some progress_

_C'mon just tap, tap, tap, your toes to the beat..."_

When I finished the song Alice turned to me, "Your a really good singer," she said. I laughed and took the compliment. It wasn't long before the memory of the third wife being a brottel flooded my head. I sighed.

"Thinking about it?" she asked. I looked towards her. I could trust her.

"Alice?" I asked, timid.

"Yeah?" she asked back, confused.

"Guard your thoughts while I tell you this," I added. Edward couldn't know.

"Okay... done, what is it?" she asked.

"I think I might be a brottel." I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide and she backed away.

"Not like that part. I mean the fangs and the weirdness about me as a vampire." I said, she let out some of her tension at my words.

"That might explain some things... or maybe just the way you were changed, you know. The changing changes everything, and you were so perceptive, especially at that one moment, that if a werewolf was only 5 miles away, you would have picked up _some_ trait." she said. She may have been right. I had no idea, who's to say she wasn't.

I shrugged and went onto a new song, I found I liked singing, it comforted me.

The thing I noticed was the lyrics were coming to an end and they might have just as well described a lot of things in my feelings and a summed up some thoughts.

"_Shut up and let me go, hey!" _I sang, and the song ended.

**--**

**Okay, I know it's short. It was suposed to be longer, it said it was 4 pages on my Microsoft Word. / Anyways, Songs in order were, "The Only Difference Between Matrydom and Suicide Is Press Coverage" by Panic! At The Disco and "Shut Up And Let Me Go" by The Ting Tings. :) thanks!! ATLEAST ONE REVIEW PLEASE. :))) PS:Big thanks to Blue Bloods, one of my favorite books that actually gave me a LOT of ideas for the series and I thought it deserved mention. :) Its how I got the fang idead, the Brottels idea, and a lot of other things. lol thanks Melisa De La Cruz ofr writing it!! And all of you should read it, it's really good, but it's a little... Mature if you kow what I mean, ;)) lol **


	12. Larissa

Chapter 12:Larissa

**Flash In Third Wife's POV:**

As I ran through the fores, my fangs jutted out of my mouth. I had just drawn life.

I ran as the vampire's coven came towards me, but I was faster. I was more powerful because of the vampires life I drank. I wasn't a vampire, I wasn't human. I had no idea what I was, to be completely truthful. My husband could never know about this. Never.

My hair flew in the wind behind me. I felt the bottoms of my dress ripping, my shoes had started sinking into the dirt ground, so I had kicked them off a long ways back. I knew I could kill these vampires with ease, but if I did, the wolves would find the secret behind what I was. The would shun me, possibly kill me for having fangs.

I needed not to leave a track, or the wolves would also find out. The reason I had burned off my finger prints and the foot prints so I made no mark. My hair never fell out. Not a strand was ever missing.

I missed what I used to have, memories. I could remember nothing now. All memories are marked clean at the bite of a wolf and vampire at the same time. I had my old memories. I had them forever. Anything new I could never keep in my memory.

I was a new born. A new born whatever I was. I was thirsty. For life.

I found soon after my transformation I could eat food, and I was not hungry for humans. I was hungry for life. Vampire life.

I drank the life from vampires, something that could be useful to the tribe, but I couldn't risk being found out. My heart beat was there. My heart beat was so slow you almost couldn't tell though.

I ran through the cobwebs, jogging myself back to reality. I saw an approaching rock I was headed toward. I jumped over it with grace, landing perfectly on my feet, never stopping.

I ran with fright. I ran to the one house I knew I would be safe in, the house of a 10. The others like me. The house that would give me shelter after feeding if the coven came after me. Three others always lived there, but there was usually at least one extra there, fresh from feeding. I saw the glass window's reflecting in the blinding sunlight. I ran faster, never taking a breath. I was so close, yet so far. I finally knew I had made it, but still ran, never taking a chance.

I needed to be set free, I needed to leave them behind, but they wouldn't stop. I made it. They retreated.

I was safe.

--

That was the memory that haunted me, never leaving my mind.

I lay here, in this bed I will never sleep in, still unsure of what I was. I had 'died' many years ago, but clawed through the grave. I was alive.

I stayed in that unlit hell pit for months until I finally broke through the 30 layers of concrete and roots to the surface and ran to Forks. Hiding in a house too far in the woods for even vampires to find me. I remembered the four.

James, Victoria, Laurent, Kelsi.

I was only able to get Kelsi when they came back. James had died, I learned, Laurent was killed by the wolves, and Victoria's soul never was appealing enough to me. Kelsi was the newest. The one with the purest soul. Her life had the most delicious flavor, I loved it. My mouth watered at the memory of it... thinking of it made my fangs retract. I pulled them back into my mouth and walked out of the house to go find the new vampire making it's way in the forest.

I was seven miles away in mere seconds. I grabbed them from behind.

"I'll kill you if you don't let go." the man said simply.

I smiled and sunk my teeth into the crick of his neck and sucked the tender life from him. His soul was a chocolate covered peaches. Citrus and sugar, a delicious combination.

I sucked on the vein slowly, savoring the taste for as long as I could. I could change him... I thought about that. If I changed him, I could suck his life daily... **(A/N:Brottels take regulars to change and they suck the life daily, brottels life grows back making them truly non-killable, but once a brottel is made, they are forever held to the one who changed them if it was another brottel. If a vampire and wolf bit you, the way the third wife was changed, they can never have their life sucked.)** I wished I could have changed Kelsi, but I was so hungry, I drained her. This one I would keep.

With little life left, I removed myself-the hardest thing to do when the taste is that good-and waited the few hours it would take for him to change. My venom spread faster than vampire venom.

I leaned against a tree as I saw the silver rim grow around his eye, and the sparkle fade from his skin. He would never take a victim. He wouldn't be strong enough to take a single life from a vampire, but he still would never die. I felt my blood rush to my legs when I stood up, his transformation should be done.

"What happened?" he asked me weakly.

"I changed you." I said and grinned hugely, he was the first one I had changed.

"But... I..." he trailed off, not understanding.

"Look, I'm not sure what we are, but your not a vampire. You kill vampires. Well, you wont, but still. You can eat people food again, and you stop drinking people's blood. We drink the lives of vampires. I decided to change you instead of kill you. Your life tasted good." I added as a some-what compliment.

"Umm... do we have a name?" he asked me.

"No. I'm Larissa. What's your name?" I asked.**(A/N:I just made up her name, does she have a name in the book? I was pretty sure she didn't, so I just randomly named her)**

"I'm Alex," he said, his smile blinding me. Hi body froze in shock. He felt the fangs touch his lip.

"Hi, Alex. And, yes, we have fangs, we need them to suck into the vampire's rock solid exterior." I informed him.

I saw him relax from his stiff position. He pumped my hand. "Thanks for not killing me," he added with a laugh.

"No problem. But, you kinda get daily draws from your life." I said.

"What?! I'm going to die?!" he asked, his frame shaking.

"No, we never die. You build the life I take out of you back, so you'll live forever. When were you changed into a vamp?" I asked, curious.

He laughed, "1956, you?"

"I wasn't changed into a vampire first. I just got bitten by a vampire and a werewolf and, this. But, that happened to me in 1894." I said, his eyes widened.

"Your among the firsts?" he asked, amazed. I nodded and he gawked at my non-aged appearance when I was over 100 years old. I laughed.

I took him back to my place and we sat on the bed, discussing our lives. I mentioned this was the only he would remember from now on unless he changed someone. That was how we grew to know our mates and our creators. Most of us choose to change what we want for a mate.

He could be fairly well at that...

**--**

**Okay, this was very hard towrite and she will not be a main character really, just a ploy. And, I needed to explain the Brottels more clearly. I want to, again, thank Melisa De La Cruz for writing the book that inspiried this idea. :) I also would like to thank Panic! At The Disco for theyre song, "The Only Difference Between Martydom and Suicide Is Press Coverage" which was the only song I listened to while writing this, and It was a pretty long chater this time!! :) I almost have 2000 hits on here!! and on the other story, I almost have 1000!! :D I LOVE YOU ALL. :))) If my stories get a little depressed sounding, lemme know, cuz I'm kinda going through a 'sad' phase at the moment, but its fine. :) I would like to know if Larissa and Alex should mate?? And, answering a question on PM, Bliss's power, no, Bella doesn't have it. Bliss's power is so original that it can't be obsorbed by Bella!! lol okay, REVIEW, AND THANK YOU :))) OH: did they give the third wife a name in the story? I don't think so, but tell me, i forget. lol thank you. :)) REVIEW.**


	13. Options

Chapter 13:Options

**Bella's POV:**

Me and Edward had stood in the grass that morning for hours, trying to hear someone's thoughts of this.

Nothing.

Whatever this was could kill all of us, and we had no idea how to defeat it if it came close. I heard Alice scream from far away. A vision. I looked through the traces of her mind and gasped.

The woman was alive. She had a partner. She was coming to see us. The thing that would help us, was they talked.

"Alex, come on, I can smell them." the woman said.

"Okay, coming, Larissa." the man named Alex replied.

Alex and Larissa. Brottels. We had their voices to search for now, and I think I found Larissa first. _I hope they aren't powerful. I've heard of these vampires. What if they can kill us? No, your stronger Larissa, you can beat them, _her thoughts repeated. Ha! Stronger than _me? _

I'd put them in a death hold before they could do anything. But, they don't die... I read this directly from their minds. She had died many times. So many in fact that she had been killed by the Volturi.

Alice was practically in fetal position, so I went to go see her, CJ was flipping out.

"Alice?" I asked, tenderly.

"What?" she whispered. She was obviously terrified.

"Are you okay? You look... a little shaken up,"

She just looked up at me and shook her head no. Alice was not okay. Not by far.

At that moment, she had a vision. I looked at it in her mind. Jasper would kiss her in about 20 seconds. She got up and smiled. _Wow. That's a little odd..._I thought to myself, but, then again, Jasper was probably the only one who could do that to her. I laughed at myself. Of course he was.

Right on time, Jasper came down from the stairs at vampire speed and kissed her. She smiled and in her mind it felt so lovey dovey it made me want to go make out with Edward, too.

I stayed put because Bliss was with Edward and that would be a little life-scaring. _Ya think? _She thought to me. Oh yeah, she could read my mind.

I was completely at ease. My life was perfect, even with the brottels coming. We could beat them. We could.

I wanted to go see Renée, but I was feeling hungry and couldn't leave because the brottels might come, and I couldn't take Bliss hunting with me. I heard Esme jump and run out of the room saying, "Gotta feed Bliss and CJ!" and then smelled an array of goat meat.

I couldn't imagine eating that... the cold blood would be disgusting and the raw meat... Eww.

I went to listen to Larissa's thought's in the backyard so I wouldn't have any distractions.

She thought of Alex, the man traveling with her, fondly. Mates, perhaps? No, she had also thought of that, she would choose him as a mate some day maybe, but she still wanted to keep herself open for a while. I moved to more important details – what exactly they did for food.

They... sucked the life from vampires? Wow. That's just freaky. I looked to see how they did. They would do something with the fangs and the neck of a vampire.

They just pushed the fangs into the crook of the vampire neck and sucked apparently.

This was so fascinating, yet still odd to me in so many ways. I had no idea what could have lurked beyond vampires, if I had would I still have chosen to be one? Would I have really traded a form of safety over Edward? If I had the chance? That's the thing I missed of being human.

I never realized just how many things I still had to choose before I ever choose this life... even if I had no control over how I was changed, and we didn't know how to suck out the venom.

The choices I needed to make, I never got to make. I missed the chance with everything at my fingertips.

I had the chance to be a human, do human things, have a human life, but I chose this instead. I know I wouldn't have made another choice even if I had to reply time. I would have done it all the same.

But it still would have been nice to have the option...

Yes, very nice.

I got a thought from Larissa, who hadn't really been thinking since I last checked, and it said she was close enough to smell us. She smelt two in particular. And one that smelled like it had some love scent in it. I diversifier the scents immediately.

The first two: Edward and Bliss.

The third one that smelled like she was in love with it somehow: Carlisle.

This women, or whatever she was, would die if she messed with Bliss or Edward. And Carlisle... I've seen Esme mad... that was _not_ fun...

Esme was by far the nicest of vampires, but she can be more vicious and fearful than _any_ as well.

The motherly killer.

--

**Okay, I seriously thought this was so much longer!! It's barely over a thousand words and it was like, 5 pages on my Microsoft Word. :(( oh well. lol, okay, so the songs I listened to that helped my write that I eventually had to put on repeat they helped so much though my writers block are: Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low ;; The Only Difference Between Martydom and Suicide Is Press Coverage by Panic! At The Disco ;; Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ;; This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race by Fall Out Boy ;; Killa(feat. Yung Jock) by Cherish. thats it. :) and, one review in particular really made me happy, so, ultimate props to **cherifitzs **,your awesome!! :))) :D thanks!! **


	14. Tying Loose Ends

Chapter 14:Tying Loose Ends

**Bella's POV:**

I was debating weather or not to find her and kill her right then and there until something came into mind. Edward would have heard the thoughts of his scent in her head.

I listened closely on his thoughts, _I'll kill that ville... _thing;_ whatever she is._ He thought, growling in his mind. That thought was if she got close to Bliss... he hadn't noticed her little thought of him. I smiled to myself.

I smelt something odd in the air. It wasn't wolf... nor vampire... not human either... the brottels were getting closer.

We would just have to wait to see what would happen next.

Wait.

--

It had been three days and the brottels weren't here _yet._

Alice and I had predicted they would come today. It was almost noon by now and they were less than a mile away.

We were right. They would be here today.

We all prepared for the battle that may or may not come with their arrival. I was being sure not to use my powers in hope to give them an extra boost if I needed them. Everyone was trying not to tick me off because blocking out _everything_ I had learned to rely on made my slightly hormonal.

As Bliss, Edward and I sat on the bed and me and Edward read Charlotte's_ Web_ to her; something we had been doing a lot now – reading to her, that is.

She smiled at the nice, wholesome parts and frowned at the sad parts like any normal kid. We eventually let her go play with CJ and Alice and I went to the backyard to prepare, us being the slightly weakest. I wasn't weak, but I needed training because I _was_ still a newborn.

"Okay, so you need to be ready for anything. These people might focus on you sense you will be a main resource." I nodded and we she 'attacked' me from the different angle possibilities; from above, from bellow – which is actually possible apparently – and all other sides she jumped at me and I had to not look into her head or use my abilities to tell.

While she was preparing I had to close my eyes and she would tell me when to open them – the way this worked is Alice can throw her voice so I never knew which direction she was.

When she was done with this and I had passed all standards, she needed my help on telling who was weaker out of them and what their weaknesses were.

We practiced eye communication and little signals during this, and soon we were both prepared.

While walking back to the house Alice said, "Rosalie's hostility may come in handy for this," and we laughed. Not long after Rosalie called, "I heard that!" from her and Emmett's bedroom. We laughed harder and a ville scent washed through the grassy yard.

Me and Alice froze.

"They're here." I said.

"Yeah." Alice said with a gulp.

At once I felt something touch my back and move to my neck. I kicked them back and turned to see who it was.

Larissa.

I smiled my deathly smile and she screamed, falling to the ground and curling into fetal position in pain.

"They're here!" I called in the houses general direction.

"Edward, hide Bliss and CJ somewhere!" Alice called and Rosalie and Esme were at our sides at once.

"Is she the one?" Esme asked with gritted teeth. I nodded and gave a simple, "Mhm." before Esme attacked her.

I saw Larissa in so much pain it seemed to radiate off of her. That was probably just Jasper. I moved my gaze from her to Alex and he was on the floor in seconds, writhing in pain much as Larissa had.

I got a vision of Esme being killed just a few seconds after I would snap back from my vision and I used the power collected from Sara to bring her back off of Larissa, thrashing to get free. I told her what I saw and she was still in an instant.

Larissa was free from my grasp somehow and I set down Esme and sent Larissa flying back into a tree. I saw her thoughts lead to the attic.

Where Bliss and CJ were.

I flung myself up to her and punched her in the face, spreading blood out on the floor. It wasn't sweet or appealing in any way. It made my stomach churn.

The smell resembled curdled milk.

I continued to rip the body to shreds. I didn't know how to kill her. She was in slithers when I was done and Alex was the same. I needed to know what to do with the slithers.

We could burn them. But, she had been burned already and lived again.

I had been pacing in the yard for hours, looking for some way to kill her and make sure she wouldn't come back.

There had to be some way. There just had to.

"Oh!" I yelled, figuring what to do.

"What?" Edward asked, moving closer.

"We could... bury her. Except, we could bury her further than six feet. Much further. She would come back, whatever. But she wouldn't be able to come back to the surface."

He thought about it. "But, how far under?" he asked.

"I don't know, 50 feet?"

"Okay," he said, and we went to get shovels. I couldn't believe we had to make the hole ourselves.

Once we got them, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and I left into the woods.

Rosalie refused to shovel and Carlisle had to watch CJ and Bliss. Me and Alice thanked him again before we left. He said it was his pleasure.

When we were a sufficient ways away from the house and town we started digging.

Emmett started singing Someone's In The Kitchen With Dina and got yelled at. The ashes were carried in bags – we had burned the slithers first – and we laughed and talked casually while working.

I was actually sad to have to stop when everything was done, but I was still ecstatic she wouldn't be able to come back.

When we got back, CJ, Bliss and Carlisle were playing monopoly. We laughed at CJ trampling the board and running over to Alice. Bliss did the same with me, but she was more careful not to step on the game board.

They rapped themselves around us and hugged us. I never noticed how strong a newborn was, but Bliss squeezed so hard on my torso it hurt.

I quickly got over this and focused on other things.

Me and Alice still had to figure out what the wedding vision was, and what we would do about it.

**--**

**It's finaly up!! I had this drawn out another page or so of worthless crap Bella worrying stuff so I just cut it off here, either way its longer than the chapters I've been writing lately. I hate writing these short chapters after writing really long one's the first four chapters or so. Im sorry about that, too. I promise the last chapter(in the near future) will be longg. Okay, the weding dress Bella wore in this books weding is on my profile after finding exactly what I was looking for!! :))) This book will not go many more chapters and Im sorry, I wish I could just keep on going and going and going, but it all has to end. This was my first FanFiction I ever wrote and I think because of FanFiction I am a better writer. I can send my stories out in the world now and be proud because of FanFiction. tahnk you to all my loyal reviewers! please review this, and thank you for waiting so long. :)**


	15. Answers

Chapter 15:Answers

**Bella's POV:**

As I broke through the bushes, I saw my pray. I knelt into a crouching position and jumped at the bear, making it howl with pain.

The howl vaugley reminded me of the wolf I found I still had some sort of feeling for. I pushed the possibly murderous thoughts and focused on the crimson liquid flowing massively from the black bears neck.

I found myself cracking he bones to bits beneath the press of my hand. I growled with hunger and lunged my teeth further through the skin; drinking greedily.

When I realized nothing was left but the crumbs of bone, I left and went home; thinking nothing of the previous actions. Just another hunting trip. Edward was at the college earning yet another degree.

We had just moved to the peaks of Maine mountains. I was still not allowed to leave the house and neither was Bliss. As the thought of her crossed my mind, as did her growing age.

In the past week she had grown more than a normal child would in five years. She was now nine years old and so was CJ, we had found the solution to Bliss's growth.

The werewolf in her blood had made her body grow, and though she was not supposed to age, the vampire blood mixed with two negatives making her not age; it had _made_ her age.

The sum: vampire, plus werewolf, equals aging. I, however, cannot age because I wasn't born werewolf.

As I went to get my clothes from the closet, I grabbed my iPod and Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls blasted through my ears, even if it felt screeching in my ears from the extra sensitive hearing.

I got to my walk-in closet and sighed; it was already full of clothes with price tags on them. I sifted through them and found a pair of pitch-black skinny jeans and a pale blue tank top. I shoved them on quickly.

It was a winter morning and CJ, Bliss, Jasper, Edward, Alice and I were going on a picnic and I needed to be ready by seven and it was – I quickly stole a glance at the clock to see it was already 6:45. I fast-walked in a way that would have been running had I still been human to Bliss's dresser.

I ran down the stairs and when I reached the end I felt two arms rap around me and I smiled; Edward was home finally.

"Jasper thinks he knows why CJ is growing," he said casually and I flipped around to face him and dragged him to Jaspers' study.

"Jasper." I said, bursting through the door to find Jasper with his nose in a book.

"Bella." he said in a mocking tone.

"Tell me." I commanded and he hesitated slightly. My eyes turned to slits and I cocked my head to the side.

"I think Bliss has an extra power. She can make people, or in this case vampires, age if faster or continue aging." I let my eyes move to a corner of the room as I thought.

"That seems. . .plausible." I said, nodding a little.

He smiled smugly and said, "Thank you." and with that I left, pulling Edward behind me.

I still had Bliss's clothes in my hand and before I knew what was happening, a blur of color surrounded me and I was empty handed.

I laughed when I heard a, "Thanks mom!" called from behind the blur as it headed up the stairs.

**--**

**There you have it; the long awaited and much asked for 15th chapter. i know it kind of sucked and im sorry, i wrote it all when i was half asleep and in like, an hour. its wierd and too... homey... or something along those lines. anyways, so please review, please, please? if you guys are reading books to hold you off till Breaking Dawn, I suggest: Gone by Michael Grant; Wake Series by unknown; Blue Bloods Series by Melissa De La Cruz; Girl, Interupted by Susana Kayson. the Wake books I DONT have right in front of me so i dont know the author. i knew Steph because unlike the other books, im COMPLETELY obsessed with them(: anyways, not too many flames from the OOCness of the characters. thus ending my chapterly rantings. (:**


	16. note thing READ

Read chapter 15.

I replaced the authors note.

READ IT.

This will also be replaced with the new chapter later on, but until then, keep checking every week or so (:


	17. Death Brings A Mess

"_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_To follow you into the dark.."_

**-I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie**

Chapter 16:Mess

**Bella's POV:**

I felt myself being dragged into another vision as I stepped into the front door of the house; I had just gotten back from the picnic.

_A burning house._

_With a police car in the drive way._

_A muffled scream._

_And loud cracks from the walls._

_A pool of blood swelling from a body that was now blackened by soot._

_A wild monster drinking greedily._

_With red-green eyes._

I snapped back to myself and gasped. Only one thought could cross my mind and one only: _Charlie._

I ran back out the door, swiftly giving an explanation to Edward as I passed.

As I flew through the wind, I just barely heard the crunch of footsteps following me in my rush against time; as I grew closer I could smell two things.

Smoke and blood.

The smoke was so thick as I got closer it felt like I was swimming.

I pushed my way to the clean air, gasping desperately for the air I did not need.

I smelt the blood all too soon and struggled to stand still as my body and instincts tried to take over.

I knew the scent swirling through the air all too well. Charlie's blood.

It didn't help much that we had no neighbors and he was already dieing for my self control.

I felt too arms rap around me waist once more today and this time for a whole new reason.

I knew what I wanted but I did not want it. The hardest thing to know was my father died and I was unable to show any kind of sympathy.

--

Soon after, the fire was out and I was home and curled into a ball with my iPod in my ears switched to Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls.

I was a crumpled mess. Dry sobs ripped from my lips and I was shaking to a point where the floor moved with me.

The last thing I remembered before being pulled into a hug was the loud screech of Bliss slamming the door open.

So we sat there, dry sobbing, for what minutes.

Which turned into hours.

Which turned into days.

Which turned into months...

**Edward's POV:**

I heard the ceiling above me shake and new why; Bella.

I tried to comfort her but she showed such little interest I left and Bliss ran in not soon after.

Alice was a small fraction of what Bella was – she had grown somewhat attached to Charlie.

The whole house new what Bella was feeling. Jasper and her radiated it.

So Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I sat at the kitchen table while CJ watched t.v. – not understanding fully yet what was happening by his thoughts – and Bliss and Bella sobbed.

What a mess.

**--**

**Okay, i know its short. sorry. and, IM SO SORRY I MADE CHARLIE DIE. SOOOOOO SORRY. I didnt want him to die. i really didnt. its who i least want to dei in the real breaking dawn but i wanted SOMEONE to die, and it could have been a volturi or Jake or something but i thought, what the hell, charlie can die. and i was sad about thinking it but i wanted this to be a sad chapter because im sad for some omunous reason even i dont know why. The first line in the song thing was perfect so i used that song. (: anyways, review please?! im not replacing the last authors note so you know i psted a new chapter (: thus ending my chapterly rantings.**


	18. Epilouge: Thoughtful Wedding

"_If can hear me_

_Know that I'm right here_

_I heard your _

_Heart beat_

_It took away the fear.."_

**-Soundtrack To Your Life by Ashley Parker Angel**

Epilogue: Thoughtful Wedding

**Bella's POV:**

I stood in place behind my daughter as she stood next to CJ.

I was so proud of her. Knowing that she had come from me was the greatest joy. I looked over and saw the three men standing behind CJ. Jasper, Jake and Edward. Carlisle stood directly in front of CJ and Bliss as they read they're wedding vows. I looked out over the small crowd. We were in the meadow Edward and I had shared so many years ago.

I felt a small thought in the back of my mind about Charlie. I bit my lip to keep from frowning; the only way to show sadness since I could no longer cry.

Bliss eyed me with a raised eyebrow. I still had to remind myself of the link to mind.

_Your Grandfather would be so proud of you. _I thought to her and she smiled, her green-red eyes sparkling.

That had always confused me. She could age, but her eyes could not change. Nor could mine, but I figured hers would. I figured wrong I guess.

I snapped back to attention when I heard Tanya's thoughts. I still disliked the woman for some reason. I no longer felt anything romantic for Jacob, but it still angered me that she had such a pull over him.

Alice grinned as she kicked my leg and thought, _Don't do it. Do you think Jake would react kindly to you killing his wife? _

I sighed and shook my head slightly, no one noticed. I remembered the day Tanya had married Jacob. It was a happy yet sad day for me. Sad for quiet a few reasons. Happy for one.

Sad because at that point I was still noticing Jacob as something slightly more than a plan. And because she and Bliss hadn't exactly hit it off the first few years they'd known each other.

I wondered warily what was happening as far as the wedding itself, feeling bad about letting my mind wander.

I looked in on the two of them, Bliss and CJ, just as Carlisle said the sacred words, "You may now kiss the bride."

I noticed with a low chuckle Jake looked away from the sight. He never preferred of the two of them exactly. Though I had no idea why.

We cheered rather softly for out kind, still loud for humans, all the same.

--

When Bliss and CJ stepped into the limo to take them on the honeymoon, I had no idea what the point of it was. It's not like they hadn't done that already – though I wasn't so sure Jacob knew about that. That might have been the whole point. If he knew they were already... _intimate_, for lack of a better word, Jacob and CJ would probably. probably would be dead.

CJ, dead from Jacob killing him. (He was slightly over protective of Bliss, though I had no idea why. It wasn't like she couldn't snap him to pieces herself.) Jacob, dead from Alice for killing CJ. So I could understand not telling him.

Why waste two good lives when you could lie? It wasn't the best motto in the world, not by far, but it was the best they could do in this case.

Happy because Jacob was happy. I looked up to the closing car door and it sped away.

I grinned as they blurred from my vision and Alice stood beside me.

This was hard for both of us, letting them go. It only seemed like yesterday I had to feed goat meat to Bliss by the mouth. But, then again, it _was_ just last year.

I hated how fast they grew.

I sighed and we stalked off, sad and happy, to the parking lot. Alice waved her hand and walked to her Porsche, Jasper waiting for her.

At the moment Alice and Jasper were living alone. As were Edward and I.

Rosalie and Emmett went back to Africa, Rosalie being sick of the house smelling like dog from either Bliss coming back from Jake's, or Jake coming here.

Edward walked closer to me as I leaned against the rented car's side.

He smiled to me, but I knew he was slightly sad to see Emmett and Jasper go back home. Emmett and Rosalie had come home briefly for the wedding. Partly only because Bliss and CJ attended their latest one, on Rosalie's part. That and Emmett's begging.

It was sad how no one lived in Forks anymore. Well, besides Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I now lived in Maine, far from here. We were simply drove to the airport were the car will be sent to the dealers. It was amazing how easy you could get people to do things when you were a vampire.

A smile and maybe a laugh and you could get anything. Not that we needed it, Edward working as a doctor were we lived now and we had lots of money to spare.

I had taken up teaching, a rather easy thing for me with my practiced strength. I was a rather rare vampire, able to hold my hunger for a long time. And I was greatful for the fact that the school was so close to the forest. So whenever I did need to hunt, I could simply say I needed to use the bathroom.

I was good enough to were I could stay completely clean whilst hunting, now.

Alice and Jasper were of in New York somewhere.

Jasper had a job teaching Civil War History in a College near their house.

Bliss and CJ had moved in together at 17. We saw no harm in it, but it took a while to convince Jacob. They lived in New Hampshire for the most part, but during the summer and spring, they went to stay in Forks.

Life had gone by so quickly, it was almost unsettling.

I stared out the window as a light sprinkle broke through the clouds. I smiled and closed my eyes, dreaming of sleep.

As we parked in the tiny airports parking lot, I saw someone outside the car and Edward handed them the keys and directions to the dealer lot. We got on the plane and sat in the first class seats like always and waited to get home.

Another day accomplished in out forever lives.

**--**

**Okay, it's true. The story is over. I did it because I read the original Breaking Dawn, and it's strangly close to this one... and, the song for the last chapter is on stephenie meyer's breaking dawn playlist. o-o lol, so, please review the last chapter for this story. this was loads of fun and your all awesome readers. (:**


End file.
